Lo que mas deseo
by SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ
Summary: "Hola me llamo Hero, tengo 5 años de edad y me acabo de mudar con mi mamá a Death City. Espero poder hacer muchos amigos, pero lo que mas quiero es poder conocer a mi papá, es lo mas deseo." Lo que no sabe Hero es que su mamá guarda un gran secreto sobre eso.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, holitas!**

**Lo se, fue mucho tiempo pero ya estoy de regreso. Bueno publicando otra historia. ¿Qué pasa con la otra historia? Pues muy simple, mi cerebro no responde para continuar la otra historia, les prometo que tratare de continuar el otro fic, y no cerrarlo. En fin **

**Les traigo esta nueva historia, me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta la idea, o de plano la dejo y me concentro mejor en la otra historia. Ustedes son los que deciden.**

**Les agradecería que me dieran su opinión, sobre si les gusto, no les gusto, algo esta mal, si tengo que corregir en algo, etc, etc.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Hero**

Hola, me llamo Helo (Hero) Albarn tengo 4 añios (años) de edad y me acabo de muda con mi mamá a Death City, para tener un nuevo inicio en nuesta vida. Ya que según mi mamá en la ota ciudad donde vivíamos no había tabajo, asi que nos vinimos a vivi en esta ciudad. Pala vel si teníamos mas suelte.

En este momento estamos llegan a nuesta nueva casa, mi mamá dice que es depaltamanto (departamento)**. ** Venimos en un camión en el que taen nuestas cosas, al detenelce el camión mi mamá se baja y me ayuda a bajalme.

-¡mamá esta gande el edificio! ¿a qui vamos a vivil?

-asi es Hero, vamos-

-no te olvides de Blair

-Si no me olvido de ella- me dice mientas me extiende la mano, pala que la agalle. Entamos al edificio y entamos a una cosas que subia y baja, al apetar unos botones. Cuando se movio sentí feo en mi panza y me empece a leil.

-¿de que te ries Hero?

-es que sentí feo en mi panza jejeje…

-¿verdad que si? Yo también lo sentí

Al bajar de la cosa que no se que ela, mi mamá y yo empezamos a caminar a una pueta que estaba al fondo y la abio (abrió), al eta(entrar) me pude dal cuenta que ela mas glande que en donde antes vivíamos.

-¿te gusta?

-si me encanta mamá, es mas glande

-bueno si, y tiene dos habitaciones, así que vas a poder tener tu propia recamara

-¿enselio?

-si enserio, pero primero hay que comprarte una cama, mientras tanto seguirás durmiendo conmigo- me dice mientras me carga.

-si esta bien mamá- me muestra la casa, al regresar a la pueta, vi que unos hombes estaban metiendo nuestas cosas. Al telminal mi mamá le dio algo y se fueron.

-bueno empecemos a arreglar las cosas

Mi mamá empezó a allegal (arreglar) la casa, no taldo mucho en telminal ya que no teníamos muchas cosas, una cama, una caja en donde mi mamá gualda la comida, un sillon, una mesa con dos sillas, un mueble con nuesta lopa (ropa), mis juguetes y demás. Mientas yo juego con Blair. Ella es una gatita que me enconte en la calle, en donde antes vivíamos, un dia que leglesabamos de la escuela, me la enconte en una caja. Estaba muy chiquita apenas y podía caminal jajaja… siemple se caia. Le pedi que me dejala tenela, no me dejo, asi que me la lleva a escondidas. Pelo mi mamá se dio cuenta, poque empezó a llolal. Asi que mi mamá me dejo tenela (tenerla).

Al telminal mi mamá dijo que íbamos a compal comida pala que pudielamos comel hoy y toda la semana. Asi que deje de jugal con ella y me fui po mi chamala, salimos de la casa y fuimos de nuevo a la cosa que sube y baja, jejeje se siente glacioso. Al salil, mi mamá me agallo de la mano y enflente (enfrente) había una señola ya glande y mamá se le aselco (acerco).

-buenas tardes

-oh, buenas tardes señorita.

-disculpe, soy nueva del departamento 6 y también en la ciudad, me preguntaba si me podría decir en donde esta un supermercado.

-por supuesto señorita.- la señola le empezó a hablal a mi mamá, al telminal la señola se me quedo viendo- pero que lindo niño- al escuchar esto sentí que mi cala estaba caliente

-glacias señola.

- y muy educado, que hermanito tan lindo tiene.

-gracias, bueno me retiro. Con permiso.- ¿po que dijo que ela su helmano?.

-por cierto soy del departamento de a lado, el 5, si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.

-gracias de nuevo -Mi mama y yo salimos del edificio y empezamos a caminal.

Llegamos a un lugal muy glande en donde había de todo, en donde vivíamos antes no había uno. Mi mamá agallo un calo (carro), así me dijo que se llamaba, y me subió y empezamos a il pol todo el lugal y mi mamá agalla cosas y las ponía en el calo. Al telminal, salimos del lugal, me bajo del calo, agalo las bolsas en una mano y con la ota me agallo a mi. Y leglesamos (regresamos) a nuesta nueva casa.

-Hero, te voy a dejar solo por un gran rato ya sabes que es lo que no debes de hacer, ¿verdad?

-si, no acelcalme a la cocina ni a las ventanas, no abil (abrir) la pueta

-exacto- se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente- te prometo que tratare de tardar lo menos posible, y si pasa algo te hablo al celular ¿Ok?

-si esta bien. Leglesa ponto.- y mi mamá salió de la casa.

Como les decía, nos vinimos a vivil a esta nueva casa, y mi mamá también dijo que voy a esta en ota escuela, espelo que en esta pueda conocel a mas amigos, en la ota los niños no querían jugal con migo, po que decían que no tengo papá. Que ela muy alo (raro). Espelo que aquí pueda tenel amigos.

Pelo lo que mas quelo en este mundo, es podel encontal a mi papá, mi mamá me dijo que el se fue muy lejos. Solo espelo podel encontalo (encontrarlo) y que estemos juntos de nuevo, y vivamos como una familia.

Eso es lo que mas quelo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si gusto o no, y saber si lo continuo, o tengo que mejorar en algo. Y como dije acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, siemre y cuando me ayuden para mejor.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Cuídense mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, holitas! Espero que estén bien.**

**Estoy de regreso colocando la conti de esta historia, y de la otra… pues no, mi cerebro no trabaja en esa historia, pero no la dejare votada. Tratare de continuarla lo mas pronto posible.**

**Cambiando de tema, alguien me pregunto que si este fic, lo iba a estar actualizando cada mes o semana y la respuesta es: cada semana. O bueno eso tratare.**

**Bueno les dejo la conti**

**Maka**

Hola, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, me acabo de mudar a Death City, buscando un nuevo inicio para poder vivir tranquilos. Tengo casi 20 años de edad, estaba estudiando en la universidad que estaba cercana a donde antes vivía, logre tener las mejores calificaciones y conseguí que me dieran un cambio para esta universidad y seguir estudiando la carrera de pediatría.

Pero para poder lograr ese objetivo, tengo que buscar un trabajo o varios para que pueda mantenerme económicamente, y sobrevivir este tiempo. Hasta ahora he estado buscando por una hora y no encontré, los que encontré necesitaban experiencia y pues yo no la tenia. De lo único que he trabajado es de mesera.

Ahorita estoy en una tienda de ropa hablando con la jefa, pero me dice los mismo que me dijeron todos los jefes con los que he hablado "te falta experiencia" y ¿Cómo la voy a tener? Si no me dejan demostrar de lo que soy capaz.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no le puedo dar el empleo

-ya veo, gracias de todas maneras- me pare de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta

-con permiso- al salir me encontré con Elizabeth, ella estaba en la entrada de la tienda y fue con la primera con la que hable.

-¿si te dio el empleo Maka?-negué con la cabeza

-como me dijeron todos los demás "te falta experiencia"-suspire

-lo siento mucho Maka, me gustaría ayudarte pero mi jefa es muy estricta.

-no se preocupes Elizabeth, ya veré en donde mas encuentro. Con su permiso.- Salí del local y me senté en una banca que había enfrente ¿Ahora donde podre encontrar un trabajo? Bueno será mejor que empiece a buscar de nuevo. Empecé a caminar cuando escuche que Elizabeth me empezó a gritar.

-¡espera Maka!

-¿sucede algo Elizabeth?

-por favor no me llames de usted y dime Liz, mas o menos somos de la edad

-lo siento. ¿Qué me querías decir Liz?

- Lo que pasa es que hable con una amiga que trabaja en un café y me dijo que su jefa estaba buscando una nueva mesera, asi que le dije que ibas a ir para alla espero que no te moleste trabajar de eso.

-por supuesto que no Liz, gracias, no sabes como necesito este trabajo.

-que bien, que pude ayudarte. Mira esta es la dirección. – me dice mientras me entrega un papelito- Al llegar pregunta por Tsubaki, hay ella te llevara con la jefa.

-gracias de nuevo. Solo otro favorcito es algo pequeño

-si, dime.

-¿Cómo llego a esa dirección? Es que soy nueva en la ciudad y la verdad no se nada de nada jejeje…

-jajajaja… no te preocupes, no esta muy lejos. Mira te vas por esta calle todo derecho a la tercera cuadra doblas a la derecha, caminas otras dos cuadras y encuentras el café.

-ok, gracias. Espero no perderme en el proceso. Gracias.

-¡suerte Maka! -Empecé a caminar a como Liz me indico, pero creo que me había perdido, al darme la vuelta hay estaba el café ¡gracias a Kami-sama! no me perdí. Al entrar me di cuenta que era un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo. Así que me fui a sentar a una de las mesas que estaban vacías. Suspire. Mis piernas ya necesitaban un descanso.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- me hablo una joven.

-así, lo siento, solo estoy buscando a alguien. Estoy buscando a Tsubaki. Liz me mando

-haz de ser Maka, ¿verdad?

-si así es.

-encantada de conocerte Maka, yo soy Tsubaki- me pare de la silla e hice una reverencia.

- el gusto es mío.

-me comento Liz-chan que necesitas un trabajo.

-si. Liz me dijo que usted me iba a presentar a su jefa.

-si, solo espero que seas paciente.

-eh, ¿paciente?

-si, mejor vamos con la jefa. Sígueme. – Tsubaki empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera y me llevo a un despacho, ella toco la puerta y se escucho la voz de una mujer. Tsubaki abrió la puerta, y pude ver a una mujer rubia, muy hermosa, pero… con un ¿parche?.

-Marie-san, alguien viene por el puesto para mesera.

-a si, gracias Tsubaki.

-con su permiso. Pasa Maka

-gracias de nuevo.

-siéntate… ¿Maka, verdad?

-si - le digo mientras me siento en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio- soy Maka, Maka Albarn

-mucho gusto Maka, yo soy Marie- me regala una sonrisa hermosa.- eres muy linda Maka, no desaproveches esa oportunidad- de repente se sintió un aire diferente en el lugar- no vallas a estar cerca de los 30 años y te des cuenta que estas sola, que no te haz casado y estas casi muy grande para tener hijos… - y fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar por que empezó a susurrar mientras recarga la cabeza en el escritorio.

-eh, disculpe… -al hablarle se levanto de golpe y empezó a sonreír de nuevo.

-asique Maka, quieres el empleo- me dice muy feliz, ¿será bipolar?

-así es Marie.

-pues el empleo es tuyo

-¿solo así? Sin preguntas, ni ¿nada?

-si, solo que unos días vas a salir mas tarde. Espero no allá problema

-si, no lo hay en absoluto. Solo que estoy estudiando.

-¿tienes tu horario?

-si, salgo a la 1 de la tarde todos los días

-bueno vendrás a trabajar de lunes a sábado. Lunes, miércoles y viernes trabajaras de 2:30 a las 6:00. Martes y jueves trabajaras hasta las 10. Y el sábado de 8 de la mañana a 12:30. ¿Esta bien?

-si, me parece perfecto y no hay problema.

-ok, entonces te veo mañana aquí a las 11 ya que hay menos gente, para que te enseñe todo y el lunes empieces a trabajar.-me paro de mi lugar y hago una reverencia.

-gracias Marie, se lo agradezco mucho.

-de nada y no tienes que agradecer en nada.

-bueno en ese caso me retiro. Hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Maka- Salí del despacho, y me dirigí a la salida del local.

Empecé a caminar por todo el lugar y pude ver un anuncio de un empleo. Al entrar al lugar me atendió un señor ya grande, y me explico lo del empleo, era sencillo, me entregaban varios paquetes con unos tipos de listones para niñas se tienen que meter a una bolsita y regresarlos con el, solo eran los lunes, miércoles y viernes, que tenia que ir por los paquetes y al otro día entregarlos. No es mucho el dinero, pero me servirá para darme un gustito.

Después de todo esto revise la hora y eran 15 para las 4. Así que agarre mi teléfono y marque a Hero

-¿mamá?

-si Hero soy yo ¿Cómo estas?

-estoy bien mamá

-jejeje… me alegra oír eso

-¿ya vas a leglesal (regresar)?

-si amor, ya conseguí lo que venia a buscar. Y ya voy para allá. ¿Solo una pregunta?

-¿Cuál?

-¿quieres una pizza?

-¡si! Yo quiero piza, que sea de…

-queso- le interrumpo- ¿no, es así?

-si, no taldes

-jejeje… no tardo, así que espera. Ya voy para allá. Te quiero hijo.

-yo también mamá- y termine la llama.

Si, a mis casi 20 años de edad tengo un hijo de casi 5 años, a los 14 años quede embarazada de un maldito. Asi que tuve que hacerme cargo de mí y de mi hijo. No me quejo en absoluto tengo todo lo necesario para vivir, pero tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para poder sobrevivir, estudiar y cuidar de Hero. Pero como dije no importa vale la pena sufrir un poco por la felicidad de el.

**Espero y les alla gustado. **

**Cuídense **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar la conti que debería haber colocado ayer, pero por razones de salud (me dio fiebre de 40 grados!) no pude colocar el capitulo. Pero aquí me tienen ^-^ espero que les guste y aquí se va a aclarar una duda que tenia. **

**Comentarios:**

**tsuki.1416****: pues ya ves que no jejeje… es hijo de Maka, creo que te sorprendí un poco. Espero que te guste el capitulo y sigas la historia. Gracias por leer .**

**Ellie77: lamento que te alla robado la historia, pero me gustaría que también escribieras la historia que tenias en mente ^-^, con gusto me encantaría leerla. Pues al parecer en mis avances que llevo en la historia, creo que si van a haber mas parejas jejeje… gracias por leer la historia, espero que te guste y la sigas. **

**dragonosc7:pues por el momento no se va a saber del maldito jejeje… asi que tendras que esperar otro poco. Gracias por leer el fic, y espero que lo sigas leyendo**

**TCHIni****: no tienes que agradecer, me alegra responder a tus dudas aunque sean muy pequeñas ^-^ con la otra duda creo que se va a ver en este capitulo. Espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por leer.**

**DI di 0-18: pues eso lo tienes que descubrir jejeje… no te lo cuento, por que ya no tendría mucho chiste, espero que te guste el capitulo y continues con la historia. Gracias por leer. **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Suspiro. Estoy tan cansada, todo por quedarme a "celebrar" a noche con Hero, nuestro nuevo hogar y los empleos que conseguí. Nos quedamos viendo una película infantil que tanto le gusta a Hero, bueno no solo una creo que fueron como 5 en total, pero no importa. Bostezo. Será mejor que me levante para prepararle el desayuno a Hero y a mi, para poder ir al café a que me explique todo el funcionamiento. Al ver la hora en el reloj vi que eran las 8 de la mañana, todavía es temprano, asi que dejare que se duerma otro…

-Mamá, ya es hola (hora)- entra a la recamara gritando y brincando en la cama- Ya levántate, ya tengo hamble.- tan cansada estoy que no me di cuenta que ya no estaba dormido.

-ya voy Hero, voy a preparar el desayuno para ir a mi trabajo.

-¿yo también voy a il?

-si, para que no te quedes solo en la casa, además solo va ser un rato.

-¡si! Que bien, vamos a salir-me dice mientras brinca en la cama

-vamos a preparar el desayuno, que luego nos vamos a bañar

-si- se baja de la cama y sale corriendo a la sala. Me pare de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, hice algo sencillo para no demorar tanto. También le di de comer a la gatita de mi hijo. Al terminar de desayunar, metí a Hero a bañar, lo cambie y le ayude a cepillarse los dientes y lo deje viendo la tele. Me metí yo a bañar, al estar lista le hable a Hero.

-vamos Hero

-si mamá, ¿puedo llevar a Blail?

-no lo siento amor, pero no podemos llevarla. Te prometo que al rato la sacamos si quieres.

-mmm… esta bien- me dice algo desanimado.

Nos dirigimos al elevador y bajamos por el. Salimos del edificio y empezamos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, a Hero se le ilumino la cara con todas las cosas que veíamos. Mas adelante había un parque, que no había visto el día de ayer. Si que estaba distraída, por que es muy lindo, así que mas tarde traería a Hero con Blair. Al ver el reloj de mi muñeca me pude dar cuenta que era muy temprano aun, y ya estaba llegando al café. Espero que la jefa no se moleste por que llegue antes de tiempo.

-¿aquí es?- me preguntaba mientras yo abría la puerta

- si aquí es- al entrar pude ver a Tsubaki atendiendo en una mesa. Volteo a la puerta y al verme me pidió que esperara un momento, yo solo asentí. Así que decidí esperar en la barra que había en local para no molestarla. Subí a Hero a una de las sillas de hay y empezó a jugar moviendo sus pies. A un lado me senté yo. Espere a que terminara de atender, empecé a ver el lugar y me di cuenta que era la única que estaba trabajando ¿será que no había mas empleadas?

Por la hora que era me imagine que no había mucha gente, ya que solo estaban 2 mesas ocupadas y una ya iba de salida. Al terminar Tsubaki se acerco a mí.

-Hola Maka, veo que te quedaste con el trabajo.

-Hola Tsubaki, y si gracias a Kami-sama me quede con el, por que si que lo necesito

-me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto Marie no va a venir, le salió una "urgencia" de ultima hora

-ya veo- suspiro

-aaa.. Pero no te preocupes, me dijo que te mostrara el lugar

-uff que bien, pensé que ya no me iba a enseñar el lugar.

-jejeje… no te preocupes. Yo te voy a enseñar el lugar- me dice mientras me sonríe- ¿por cierto y el quien es?

-a si lo siento, el es Hero. Saluda

-Hola, yo soy Helo, mucho guto

-el gusto es mío Hero, yo soy Tsubaki ¿el es…? – no le dejaron terminar por que se abrió la puerta de una manera muy brusca y aparecieron 3 chicos por ella. Uno de ellos estaba riendo como lunático. Otro esta observando una de las paredes muy pensativo, y otro estaba con las manos en los bolsillos viendo el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del lugar.

-niajajaja… simples mortales ya no tiene que sufrir por mi, su gran dios Black Star ya esta aquí.

-permíteme Maka

-si no hay problema- Tsubaki se acerco a ellos y pude ver que empezó a hablar con ellos tres, al parecer los conoce. No le tome la mayor importancia y me puse a hablar con Hero.-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de mascotas y compramos una bolsa para llevar a Blair?

-si, asi silve (sirve) que la puedo lleval a todos lados. Y no se queda sola en la casa- me dice mientras me sonríe. Me encanta ver la sonrisa de mi hijo, daría todo por que siempre este feliz.

-Mamá, ¿puedo pedi un pastel?

-mmm… tal vez si, tal vez no. No lo se.-le digo mientras me pongo en una pose pensativa- Déjame pensarlo.

-ándale y ya no te pido nada, en todo el dia.

-esta bien, ¿Cuál es el que quieres?

-quielo este de fesa (fresa) con chocoate.

-esta bien.

-ya, lo siento Maka. Vamos, te muestro el lugar

-¿pero no los vas a atender?

-aaa.. no te preocupes, son unos amigos ya me pidieron la orden, y ya termine con la otra mesa así sirve que te muestro donde están las cosas.

-esta bien, solo te molesto con… ¿este pastel?- le digo mientras señalo el pastel en la foto.

-si, ¿es para ti Hero?

-si- le dice mientras sonríe

-bueno, por hoy yo invito

-no es necesario Tsubaki

-no es ninguna molesta

-gacias Tsubaki

-entonces deja voy por el- Tsubaki camino a uno de los refrigeradores que había a un lado con los pasteles, corto una rebanada y se la dio a Hero- aquí esta, espero que te guste – Hero corto con el tenedor un pedazo y lo probo - ¿Qué tal esta?

-¡esta delicioso!

-me alegra oír eso, vamos Maka- yo solo asiento

-espérame aquí amor, no te muevas y no hables con nadie- el solo asienta mientras se come su pastel, muy feliz. Seguí a Tsubaki por el local y empezó a mostrarme donde estaban las cosas para preparar las bebidas, donde estaban los vasos, los platos, tenedores, etc.

Se disculpo conmigo y fue a entregarles la orden a sus amigos, salí con ella y me fui a ver a Hero. Pude ver que ya se había acabado su pastel. Y estaba jugando con unos muñecos que se había traído de la casa, Tsubaki regreso con un vaso de leche y se la dio. Yo le agradecí. Y empezó a explicarme de nuevo todo.

-bueno creo eso es todo Maka.

-gracias Tsubaki, y perdón por las molestia que le cause

-no es nada, y por cierto háblame de tu, por favor-

-si esta bien, bueno creo que me retiro-

-aaa… solo una cosa mas, tu uniforme, casi lo olvido

-cierto

-espérame aquí, ahorita te lo traigo.-Tsubaki desapareció por uno de los pasillos y regreso con el uniforme.-aquí esta.

-gracias Tsubaki

-¡Tsubaki!- se escucho un grito en la entrada y fuimos a ver. Hay estaba solo los 3 chicos de antes en la barra junto a Hero, el estaba riéndose del chico de cabello azul, ya que estaba arriba de la barra, en una pose muy graciosa, pude sentir que alguien me observaba y al buscar a la persona no vi a nadie, los únicos que estaban eres los chicos pero cada uno estaba en su mundo, a lo mejor lo imagine -¿todavía vas a ser esperar a tu gran Dios Black Star?

-no ya acabe Black, solo me cambio y ya

-siento mucho si te entretuve Tsubaki- le digo mientras hago un reverencia

-a no Maka, por favor. No es molestia como dijes, es mi deber.

-bueno yo me retiro vamos Hero. Despídete

-si – bajo a Hero de la silla- glacias po el pastel Tsubaki, me guto mucho. Adiós

-de nada Hero, espero verte de nuevo, cuídate.

-con permiso- le digo a los chicos- adiós Tsubaki.

-adiós Maka.

Salimos del local y Hero me agarro de la mano, empezamos a caminar por la ciudad en camino a la tienda de mascotas, había visto una por aquí, asi que no tendríamos que ir muy lejos. Entramos a esta y escogimos, bueno, mejor dicho Hero escogió una de color morado del color de la gata, es raro su color, ya que normalmente no encuentras un gato de ese color, tal vez por eso la abandonaron. Salimos de la tienda y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿que tal si vamos por Blair y vamos al parque?

-¡si!

-Entonces vamos por ella, solo que no muy tarde por que mañana vas a ir a la escuela. Al igual que yo

-si, esta bien

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado, si hay algún comentario, critica y algún error que cometi, háganme el favor de decirlo sin miedo. Gracias a todos por leer el fic, se los digo de todo corazón. Espero que se les alla aclarado una de las dudas.**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola, Holitas!  
De nuevo presentándome tarde, se supone que lo debi colocarlo ayer, pero crei que era martes y hoy miércoles, cuando vi la televisión valla sorpresa que me lleve jejeje no es broma, siento no haberla colocado ayer, como recompensa por mi falla hice el capitulo mas largo (aunque estoy pensando hacerlos ya así) espero les guste.**

**Comentarios: **

**Jumbiie Hana****: me alegra mucho de que alla gustado, eso me da animos de seguir con ella. Pues ya ves Soul no es el padre de Hero, y si habran mas parejas. Gracias por leer el fic, cuídate.**

**tsuki.1416: jejeje creo que logro mi objetivo, **** pues hasta yo estoy con las dudas jajaja… espero que sigas la historia. Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, gracias a Kami-sama ya estoy mejor. Cuídate **

**Ellie77: lamento que alla avanzado mucho la historia pero va a ir un poco lento u-u**** pero espero que continues leyendo la historia. Me encanta la forma en que hago a Hero y creo que a muchos de ustedes también y eso es bueno. Perdón de nuevo por la demora. Cuídate**

**¡A leer!**

Capitulo 4

Estaba preparando el desayuno para Hero y para mi, eran cerca de las 6:30, tenia que deja a Hero al kínder a las 7:30 y de hay irme a la universidad. Por suerte me toco entrar a las 8. Me daba tiempo para todo. Fui a despertar a Hero para vestirlo y arreglarlo. Al terminar empezamos a desayunar, agarre las cosas de Hero y mis cosas de la escuela y salimos del departamento. Bajamos por el elevador y en la entrada estaba la señora del departamento de a lado barriendo la calle.

-buenos días Helen-san

-bueno días- le dijo Hero

-oh, buenos días Maka, Hero.

- la veo mas tarde, con su permiso

-si esta bien, hasta al rato. – empezamos a caminar, mientras yo agarraba de la mano a Hero

-Hero, la señora Helen va a cuidar de ti mientras yo trabajo, ¿esta bien?

- si mamá, pelo ¿poque?

-a pues porque no quiero que estés solo en la casa todos los días por mucho tiempo, asi que Helen te va a cuidar y tu a ella

-si esta bien, ¿hoy vas a leglesa (regresar) tempano?

-si hoy llego temprano.

-¡si! – el dia de ayer mientras regresábamos del parque me puse a pensar, que Hero iba a estar mucho tiempo solo en la casa, no sabia que hacer, y estaba pensando en buscar una guardería para que no estuviera solo por tanto tiempo. Después de acostar a Hero, salí del departamento y me encontré con Helen.

Flash back

-buenas noches señora

-buenas noches, por cierto soy Helen

-mucho gusto señora Helen-san yo soy Maka

- el gusto es mío, perdón por entrometerme Maka pero ¿pasa algo?

-eh, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-jejejeje… hija se te nota en la cara que algo te preocupa

-bueno pues la verdad si. Es que tengo que trabajar todos los días y no quiero que Hero se quede todo el día solo en la casa.

-ya veo, y ¿sus padres, no están?

-aaaa… eso, no tengo padres, y Hero es mi hijo.

-tan joven y ¿con un hijo?

-eh si jejeje…

-bueno hija, no quiero indagar mas. Pero si quieres yo te puedo cuidar a Hero, por mi no hay problema, una vieja como yo lo que le sobra es el tiempo

-¿segura señora Helen? no quiero causarle ningún tipo de problema

-hay hija, no hay problema

-entonces muchas gracias señora Helen. Se lo agradezco mucho

-no tienes nada que agradecer

Fin del Flash Back

Al llegar a la escuela de Hero, me despedí de el y le di un beso en la frente, y entro. Después de eso me fui a mi escuela, al llegar fui a la dirección ya que asi me lo habían indicado. Al entrar encontré a una mujer de cabello negro, corto con unos lentes, en un escritorio escribiendo en la computadora. Hable con ella y me dijo que se llamaba Azusa y que era la secretaria del director, ella me iba a indicar en donde estaba mi salón y que iba a encargarle a alguien que me mostrara la escuela. Después de eso me fue a dejar en el salón me presente enfrente de todos mis compañero y me fui a sentar a uno de los lugares de enfrente, me gusta estar enfrente por que pongo mas atención.

Estaba en las clases cuando sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a salir del salón, revise mi horario y me di cuenta que era un receso, así que me pare de mi lugar y me dirigí a la puerta para salir. Al salir me encontré con Tsubaki que me estaba saludando con la mano, y me acerque a ella

-hola Maka- chan, ¿te puedo decir así?

-claro Tsubaki

-yo soy la que te va a mostrar la escuela

-jejeje al parecer no solo me vas a enseñar en el trabajo si no también en la escuela

-jejeje asi parece, bueno vamos que solo tenemos poco tiempo

-esta bien. – empezamos a caminar por la escuela y Tsubaki me mostro la sección que iba a ocupar el día de hoy, ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo. Nos quedo como 10 minutos y nos fuimos a sentar a una banca que estaba hay.

-¿y por que te cambiaste a esta universidad?

-aaa.. Pues es un tema personal.

-lo siento no quise entrometerme

-no te preocupes, no hay problema. Es solo que tuve unos problemas en mi antigua casa, asi que me vine a vivir acá con Hero.

-¿Cómo esta el?

-esta bien, ahora esta en la escuela. Tenia muchas ganas de ir.

-jejejeje… es muy lindo tu hermano.

-si lo es, solo que no es mi hermano.

-¿a no? ¿Tu primo?

-mmmm… no. Te digo pero ¿me guardas el secreto?

-claro Maka-chan

-esta bien confiare en ti, no quiero que toda la escuela se entere y empiecen de nuevo- en la universidad anterior, todos sabían que era madre y me veía mal por ello. Asi que no me hablaban por los rumores que se empezaron a correr.

-¿de nuevo?

-si, veras. Cuando se enteraron de esto, todos me veian mal, como si fuera un bicho raro y no me hablaban y pues Hero es mi hijo

-¿tu hijo?

-si, mi hijo

-valla, eres muy joven para ser madre.

-si lo se- de repente se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, no sabia que decir y puedo apostar que ella tampoco sabia que decir. Suspire. Será mejor que me valla.

-bueno mejor me…

-espera Maka-chan, no quiero que piense que después de esto no te valla a hablar. Es solo que me sorprendió. Hoy trabajas ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntas?

-lo siento, pero tengo que ir primero por Hero a la escuela y a recoger otras cosas.

-ya veo. Entonces te veo en el trabajo

-si, nos ves vemos allá.- empecé a caminar de regreso a mi salón, y me senté en mi lugar. Solo espero no arrepentirme de decirle la verdad de Hero. Después de un rato empezaron a entrar mis compañeros y el profesor. Y continuaron las clases.

Al terminar la escuela, salí de ella y me dirigí por Hero. Ingrese a la escuela y fui a su salón a recogerlo. No permitían que los niños salieran de la escuela, tenia que ir al salón y lo entregaban. Siempre y cuando fueras uno de los tutores señalados por la escuela.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Hero?

-me fue muy bien mamá, conocí a muchos niños nuevos. Y estuve jugando con ellos

-¿así? Y ¿que más paso?

-nos empezaron a enseñar a contar hasta el 15, pero yo ya se contar hasta el 30

-si lo se, yo te enseñe- Hero estuvo platicándome como le fue en la escuela todo el camino a la casa, al llegar, le dije que se cambiara y recogiera unos juguetes, para que se los llevara con Helen para que no se aburriera. Mientras tanto le estaba dando de comer a Blair y le puse agua y me fui a cambiar. Tenia que apurarme por que no tenía mucho tiempo. Cuando Hero estuvo listo, salimos del departamento y fuimos con Helen

-hola Maka, Hero

-buenas Helen, aquí esta Hero

-buenas taldes

-si esta bien Maka

-regreso cerca de las 7, espero no tardar mas- me hinque a la altura de Hero- te portas bien, le haces caso a la señora Helen en todo- le doy un beso en la frente.

-si mamá- me pare

-se lo encargo mucho Helen.

-si no te preocupes Maka. Ya vete se te hace tarde

-aaaa… a es cierto. Ya me voy, adiós.

Salí corriendo de l departamento, por que ya iba tarde. Primero tenía que pasar a la tienda con el señor para recoger los paquetes que tenia que envolver. Así que me dirigí hay primero. Al entrar me encontré con el y le pedí los paquetes, al parecer se dio cuenta que lleva prisa, y me dijo que el cerraba hasta las 11 de la noche que podría recogerlos mas tarde, no lo pensé dos veces y le dije que vendría mas tarde, salí de la tienda y me dirigí al café. Al estar enfrente de la tienda me encontré con Tsubaki.

-hola Maka-chan

-hola Tsubaki

-¿estas bien? Estas muy agitada

-asi lo que pasa que se me hizo un poco tarde

-ya veo, vamos.- empezamos a caminar a la entrada de la tienda y entramos. Hay estaba Marie-san atendiendo a una señora. Tsubaki me explico cuales eran las mesas que tenia que atender.

Después de un rato empezaron a llegar personas y empecé con mi trabajo, no me costo mucho llevarle el ritmo, pues como dije ya había trabajado en esto, y asi se paso toda la tarde, ya casi para irme llegaron los 3 amigos de Tsubaki, o eso creo, y se sentaron en una de mis mesas. Tsubaki no estaba, así que me acerque a ellos

-buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean?

-niajajaja… tu gran dios Black cumple tus deseo no al revés jajaja

-¿eh?-fue lo único que dije. Uno de ellos se paro de su lugar y empezó a gritar.

-¡por los dioses de la simetría! Eres muy simétrica- ya no supe que mas decir, se acerco a mi y me empezó a ver por todos los perfiles- si, eres perfecta.

-¿disculpe?-pregunte algo asustada

-NNOOOOOO-¿y ahora que? empezó a gritar y se dejo caer al piso- eres asimétrica-me agarro de los hombros y me empezó a zarandear- quítate ese gafete con tu nombre, eso rompe tu simetría. O ponte otro

-¿me podría soltar?- pero el no hacia caso- ¿disculpe? Por favor suelte- ya me estaba asustando

-¡no yo que creí que había encontré a alguien perfectamente simétrico! Esto no puede ser… te voy a quitar ese gafete que te hace asimétrica- a eso no, no voy a permitir que me toque, ya le iba a dar un golpe cuando alguien interrumpió

-asimétrico, ya estate quieto- le dijo el chico que no había hablado para nada. Y mágicamente me soltó y se tiro al suelo.

-alguien máteme, no merezco vivir. Soy un cerdo asimétrico

-¡niajajaja… lo único que necesitas mortal, es a tu gran dios Black Star!- estos si están locos

-aaaa… ahorita le hablo a Tsubaki. Con permiso – y salí lo mas rápido posible y fui a buscar a Tsubaki

-Tsubaki hay están tus amigos

-a gracias Maka-chan ¿ya te vas?

-si ya me voy y ¿tu?

-si ya también me iba ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-pero te están esperando tus amigos

- cierto jejeje… me encantaría ver a Hero, pero ya quede con los chicos

-No te preocupes, ya será en otra ocasión, entonces me voy. Hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Maka-chan- al salir pude ver al acosador en el piso, al super poderoso en la mesa y al callado en la mesa tratando de ignorarlos y yo hice los mismo. También estaba Marie en la barra me acerque a ella y me despedí.

Al salir del local me fui a la otra tienda para recoger el paquete con los listones y las bolsas, al entrar el señor me sonrió.

-ya regrese señor, vine por el paquete

- esta bien señorita, pero ¿usted va a poder con las cajas?

-¿cajas?

-si son 2, una con los listones y otra con las bolsas en donde se van a meter

-pero no están muy grandes o ¿si?

-me temo que si señorita-suspire- una es del tamaño de la caja de los huevo y la otra es como la mitad de la otra y también están un poco pesadas

-no importa, ya me las arreglare

-esta bien, ahorita se las traigo- el señor se fue a la parte trasera y regreso con las dos cajas, me dio primero la grande y luego me coloco la segunda arriba de la otra, si estaba algo pesada ¿de que están hechos estos listones? ¿de tela o piedra?- ¿segura que podrá?

-si no hay problema, mañana se lo traigo. Solo… ¿me podría abrir la puerta?

-oh, por supuesto- me abrió la puerta y salí-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana- empecé a caminar para mi casa, pero no podía ver muy bien por que me tapaba la vista la caja mas pequeña, daba 2 pasos adelante y uno para atrás, esto será difícil. De repente sentí que choque con alguien, por poco y caigo al piso pero alguien me agarro para que no me callera.

-deberías de tener mas cuidado

-lo siento mucho, es que no puedo ver

-ya veo, por que… le estas hablando a un poste- ¿poste? -estoy aquí atrás – me voltee como pude y sentí que me quitaban la caja chiquita-¿te ayudo?

-no, no quiero molestarte.

-no es molestia-me coloco de nuevo la caja chica y me quita las dos -valla si pesan

-si algo- al ver bien al chico me pude dar cuenta que era uno de los amigos de Tsubaki- eres uno de los amigos de Tsubaki, el callado

-¿callado?- me pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión

-lo siento me deje llevar, es que cuando te veo siempre estas callado

-no hay problema, llámame Soul

-esta bien, yo soy… -me interrumpió antes de que yo terminara

-Maka Albarn

-si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca hemos hablado- al decirle esto el volteo la cabeza a otro lado

-aaa… lo que pasa… es que… Tsubaki habla de ti

-ya veo

-¿entonces te ayudo?

-aaa… si gracias- le digo mientras sonrió. Pude ver que me veía de reojo y estaba un poco rojo ¿estará enfermo?-¿estas bien?

-eh si claro ¿por que lo preguntas?- tal vez tenga fiebre. Me acerque a el, me pare de puntitas y le toque la frente- ¿Qué haces?

-lo siento es que pensé que tenias fiebre, por que estas rojo

-un chico tan cool como yo no se enferma tan fácilmente

-jejeje… si tu lo dices

-¿para donde?

-por aquí- empecé a caminar y Soul me seguía, no hablábamos de nada, no nos conocíamos y no sabia de que hablarle. Así que mejor no hable de nada, me detuve enfrente del edificio

-aquí es gracias

-¿no quiere que lo lleve hasta tu departamento?

-no es necesario

-vamos, no me cuesta nada. Además no es cool que te deje cargar estas cajas-suspire

-esta bien –abri la puerta del edificio y nos dirigimos al elevador, subimos al 3 piso. Lo guíe hasta la puerta- aquí esta bien. Lo puedes dejar aquí en el piso –Soul bajo las cajas y me las dejo en el piso.- muchas gracias por ayudarme- le dije mientras hacia una reverencia

-si no hay problema, bueno me voy. Adiós- y empezó a caminar al elevador. Deje las cajas hay un momento y me fui al departamento de la señora Helen, toque la puerta y me abrió

-hola Maka

-hola señora Helen, vengo por Hero

-esta dormido en el sillón, pasa- se hizo a un lado y yo pase

-gracias por cuidarlo. ¿se porto bien?

-no te preocupes, no es nada. Y si es como un angelito, lo haz educado bien

-gracias, bueno nos retiramos

-espera ¿no quieres comer?

-no ya le cause muchos problemas

-vamos hija, no es nada. Asi que come, me platicas que tal tu dia y sirve que le haces compañía ha esta vieja

-bueno esta bien, gracias. Solo déjeme meter algo a mi departamento- camine a la puerta junto a la señora Helen.

-¿Qué es Maka?

-es otro trabajo que conseguí, tengo que meter unos listones en sus envolturas para mañana

-¿toda esa caja?

-al parecer si

-permíteme ayudarte

–no señora Helen, ya es mucho que me ayude con Hero y me quiera dar de comer. No se preocupe. –abri la puerta del departamento, y empuje las cajas adentro. -bueno vamos

Regresamos al departamento y la señora Helen fue a la cocina, mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa. De rato trajo un plato con la comida. Se sentó conmigo y empecé a platicarle de cómo estuvo mi dia.

-al parecer hija, tus días van a estar algo pesados

-lo se, ya había vivo antes asi. Pero ahora es un poco mas pesado.

-¿Por qué?

-pues porque ya estoy en la uni, Hero esta en la escuela, y ya es mas grande

-y ¿el padre de Hero? –es un maldito

-esta muerto

-entonces por que Hero dice que el esta lejos.-suspiro

-bueno, no esta muerto. Es un maldito

-¿no quiso hacerse cargo de Hero?

-no estaba enterado de que yo estaba embarazada

-¿no le dijiste?

-no me dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo y aunque me la hubieran dado no le hubiera dicho nunca, no quiero que se acerque a Hero, por eso me cambie de ciudad.

-¿entonces el ya sabe de su existencia?

-lamentablemente si

-¿Por qué no quieres que se acerque a el?

-por que… nos es como si hubiera engendrado a Hero por amor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-te voy a contar mi historia para que entiendas el motivo, por el que no quiero que se acerque a el.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les alla gustado. Si hay algún error háganme el favor de decírmelo por favor, espero no tardar en colocar el nuevo capitulo jejeje**

**Cuídense mucho **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí colocando la conti, a su tiempo. Como cada miércoles. Bien tengo un anuncio, ya esta la continuación de mi otra historia llamada **_**¿Casualidad? **_**Para aquellos que siguen la historia, y para los que gusten pasarla a leer. **

**Bueno muchos esperan para saber sobre el pasado de Maka, y en este capitulo… no lo sabran jajaja… tendrán que esperar un poco mas, o tal vez ¿mucho mas? Bueno de todas maneras espero que les guste el capitulo. **

**Comentarios: **

**I'm Your Imposible Dream: me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, eso me alegra mucho. Me gustaría mucho que me enviaras un mensaje privado para ver tu opinión sobre el padre de Hero y para que no lo vean los demás lectores. Espero que sigas la historia, cuídate mucho.**

**Jumbiie Hana: puede que tengas razón y al mismo tiempo puede que no jejeje… para saberlo tienes que seguir con la historia. Y espero que asi lo hagas y me sigas dando tu apoyo. Cuídate mucho.**

**tsuki.1416****: jejeje… lamento haberte dejado en suspenso, me alegra que te alla gustado el capitulo me da animos para continuarlo. Espero que sigas la historia, como hasta ahora. Cuídate mucho**

**DI di 0-18****: lamento haberte matado jejeje pues la duda te segira carcomiendo y no te preocupes por lo del comentario suele pasar. Buenas noticias ya esta la conti de **_**¿Casualidad?**_**, espero que te pases por hay, gracias por leer mi historia. Cuídate mucho.**

**nekozombie3000: ¡no llores! Ya esta la conti, asi que nada de lagrimas, espero que la disfrutes. Cuídate mucho**

**¡A leer!**

**Maka**

Ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde que estamos en esta ciudad, es algo pesado por los trabajos que tengo, termino con uno y tengo que empezar con el otro, lo bueno es que la señora Helen me a estado apoyando. Me recuerda a la señora Yuu. También Tsubaki a estado hay conmigo, inclusive ha venido a ver Hero en varias ocasiones.

Después la primera vez que cargue las cajas, decidí comprarme un tipo carrito de metal, para traerme las cajas. Aunque de ves en cuando me encuentro a Soul y me ayuda, como ayer. No llevo una gran amistad como con la que llevo con Tsubaki, yo diría mas bien que es como un conocido nada más.

En la escuela no me ha ido muy bien, y no es por las clases. En ellas voy bien, no excelente como quisiera, ya que por los trabajos termino agotada y no hago muy bien las cosas y hasta casi me quedo dormida jejeje… pero tratare de concentrarme mas en eso, no quiero bajar demasiado mi promedio. Bueno el problema en la escuela, es que las niñas de mi salón y de otros salones, me ven mal y me tratan mal. ¿Qué es lo que hice? Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

Hoy es viernes, eso me alegra mucho. Mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar, bueno si tengo que ir a la cafetería, pero no para trabajar y que podía ir Hero. Solo dijo que fuera, que era algo importante. Solo espero que no me allá metido en problemas.

Acabo de dejar a Hero en su escuela y yo me dirijo a la mía, al entrar pude ver un grupo de chicas, en ellas estaban unas compañeras mías, sentía sus miradas a mis espaldas solo las ignore y me empecé a dirigir al salón que me tocaba, pero antes de llegar, sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me metía a otro salón. Al ver a mi agresor, pude ver que eran las chicas que iban en mi salón.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-

-mejor dicho ¿que es lo que te pasa a ti?- hablo una chica de cabello rosa, ella iba en mi grupo creo que se llama Kim y la otra se llamaba Jacqueline, o eso creo.

-yo no le he hecho nada

-¿Qué no nos haz hecho nada?- se empezaron a reir- con el simple hecho de hablarle a Evans, es mas que suficiente

-¿Evans? ¿Quién es?-yo no conocía a ningún Evans, de hecho solo a veces le hablaba a Tsubaki en los recesos, pero nada mas. Y yo que sepa ella no se apellida a si.

-hazte la tonta, mas te vale que no le hables de nuevo, o si no pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos.

-pero…

-Pero nada, que conste que te hemos advertido. Aunque no se por que te habla, vamos no tienes nada de chiste, por ningún lado- me decía mientras daba vuelta a mi alrededor- debería de hablarle mas bien a nosotras, a comparación no eres nada-salieron del salón.

¿Qué rayos pasa en esta escuela? Ni siquiera conozco al tal Evans. No le di importancia, salí del salón y me fui al salón que me correspondía. Al entrar sentí miradas en mí, al levantar la mirada, me encontré con la mayoría de las chicas viéndome. Kami-sama esta escuela esta llena de raros. Me fui a mi lugar y trate de concentrarme en el libro de anatomía que tenia en mis manos. Al ver mi reloj me di cuenta que ya era tarde, el profesor ya iba retrasado 10 minutos. No era mucho pero este maestro era muy puntual. Era 2 horas completas con el. De rato llego un prefecto y aviso que el maestro iba a faltar el dia de hoy, que podíamos salir y regresar después del receso. Eran 2 horas y media, ¿Qué aria en ese tiempo? Tal vez ir a la biblioteca.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del salón para ir a la biblioteca, llegue a uno de los patios de la uni, lo cruce y entre a otro edificio, en donde se hallaba la biblioteca, busque un libro sobre literatura, a mi me encanta leer pero no puedo darme el lujo de comprarme libros, asi que los sacaba de la biblioteca. Al encontré uno que me llamo la atención, salí y me fui a sentar a las areas verdes. Estaba a punto de empezar a leer, cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba. Y lo siguiente que sentí fue un abrazo.

-Maka, hace mucho que no se de ti- al ver bien a la persona me di cuenta que era Liz, la chica que me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo

-hola Liz- me paro de mi lugar y me empezó a dar vueltas

-valla tienes un buen gusto con la ropa, pero te falta la magia de la gran Liz

-jajajaja… magia, magia- al lado de ella había una chica parecida a ella pero con facciones mas infantiles, y que estaba riendo.

-ella es mi hermana Patricia, pero le puedes decir Patty

-mucho gusto Patty

-el puerco hace "miau"

-¿eh? ¿Un puerco hace como un gato? No lo sabia-mencione

-no le hagas caso Maka-chan - apenas me di cuenta que hay estaba Tsubaki con ellas.

-hola Tsubaki- ella me sonrio-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tus descansos no concuerdan con los de nosotros, bueno solo con uno mio- me pregunta Tsubaki

-lo que pasa es que un maestro no asistió, asi que tengo 2 horas libres

-ya veo, igual nosotras, bueno ahorita es descanzo, pero igual uno de los maestros no asistió, al parecer hubo junta ¿Qué estudias Maka?- me pregunto Liz

-estudio para pediatría ¿y tu?

-estudio para modista y Patty lo mismo, aunque no lo creas es muy buena para eso, aunque mas para los diseños- al ver a Patty pude ver que estaba armando algo con unas hojas

-¿y tu Tsubaki?

-yo estudio pedagogía

-¿y que tal el trabajo?- me pregunta Liz

-pues esta muy bien, he de admitir que es algo pesado, luego no puedo dormir bien, unas veces casi me quedo dormida en clase jejeje…

-¿Qué sales muy tarde?-negue con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

-lo que pasa es que Maka-chan tiene 2 trabajos- comenta Tsubaki

-¡¿DOS TRABAJOS?!- grito Liz

-si, pero no es la gran cosa uno es en la cafetería y el otro es que tengo que empacar un millar de listones en su empaque.

-entonces es en casa

-si

-¿no es mucho?

-no, de alguna manera tengo que mantenernos

-¿mantenernos?- hable de mas

-¡LISTO!- grito Patty asustándonos a todas- AHORA TE VOY A ROMPER ESE ENOMER CUELLO SEÑORA JIRAFA-Y Patty empezó a tratar de romperle el cuello a la jirafa de papel

-¿siempre es asi?- les pregunto

-ya te acostumbrara jajaja…-y asi pasamos hablando por un buen rato de cómo íbamos en la escuela y en el trabajo.

-niajajaja… ya no tiene que sufrir mas simples mortales, aqui esta su gran Dios Black Star niajajajaj-atrás de mi estaba…

-el súper creído

-¿súper creído?-pregunto Liz

-mono asimétrico, si vas a hacer alguna pose, al menos hazla simétrica

-el acosador- me pare de mi lugar

-¿acosador?

-ya par de idiotas- y apareció Soul y les dio un zape a cada uno. Note que al verme se sorprendió. ¿Por qué será? Un minuto me distraje y ya sentía que alguien me agarraba de las manos y me daba una vuelta

-es la chica simétrica de la cafetería. Mmm… lo sabia sin el gafete de tu uniforme eres muy simétrica- me decía mientras tenia una mano en su barbilla y me veía-¡soy tan feliz! – y me abrazo

-oye suélteme, suélteme acosador- este tipo no me quiere soltar, así que tendré que usar mi arma secreta.

-oye Kid-kun… -trato de hablar Tsubaki, pero yo me le adelante.

-MAKA_CHOP-y le di un librazo en la cabeza y quedo en el piso- te lo advertí acosador- y todos se empezaron a reir

-jajajaja… estuvo buena Maka- me dice Soul

-niajajaja… alguien que puede hacer eso, merece conocer al Gran Dios Black Star ¿Quién eres tu simple mortal?

-soy Maka, Maka Albarn

-pues Maka estas de suerte, acabas de conocer y estas en presencia de tu gran dios Black Star. No cualquiera tiene la dicha

-de hecho todos te conocen, por que gritas tu nombre a los 7 vientos- dice Liz mientras se lima las uñas

-niajajaja…claro que no. Solo unas cuantas personas, me conocen

-bueno como digas- le respondió liz

-por cierto este "acosador" como le llamas tu, se llama Kid

**Tsubaki**

Estábamos hablando con Maka-chan, nunca lo habíamos hecho ya que nuestros recesos no concordaban, ahora estamos juntos. Pero de lo que me he dado cuenta es que muchas chicas están pasando mucho por aquí, nos veían y susurrando cosas, normalmente lo hacen y estoy acostumbrada a eso, al estar con los tres chicos mas populares de la escuela, las dos chicas mas populares y según Liz también lo soy, aun que no lo creo . Me salí de tema.

No se como explicarlo pero es diferente a como normalmente se siente sus miradas. Tal ves este confundiéndome y vea mal las cosas. Así que ya no le prestare mas atención.

-oye Tsubaki- me susurro… ¿Patty? En un tono muy serio

-¿Qué pasa Patty-chan?

-¿no sientes que nos observan mucho?- se había dado cuenta… ¿ella?

-la verdad si, pero creí que era como siempre.

-también yo, pero si ves mejor, es a Maka a quien observan- hice lo que Patty-chan me dijo, y era cierto las miradas eran para Maka, pero ¿Por qué? Aunque lo que mas me preocupaba la actitud de Patty-chan. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo pero, ella ya estaba dibujando de nuevo con sus crayones.

-bueno chicos me retiro, fue muy divertido, pero ya no tardan en empezar mis clases y tengo que dejar el libro a la biblioteca - vi mi reloj, y era cierto. El tiempo paso volando. Maka se levanto- Me retiro, nos vemos Tsubaki.

-si Maka-chan- empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Al ver a las chicas a su alrededor la estaban observando. Los chicos se empezaron a parar y hablar dándole la espalda a Maka pero yo seguí viéndola junto con Patty-chan. Vi que se acercaron dos chicas a ella y hablaban con ella por un rato, de repente una de ellas la empujo, causando que se callera con sus cosas. Antes de que reaccionara Patty ya iba para allá.

-Patty-chan espera- ví que los chicos voltearon y vieron a Maka en el piso, yo fui hacia Maka e igual los chicos. Corri hacia ella, mas que nada por las chicas no quería que salieran lastimadas por Patty-chan. Las chicas al percatarse que nos acercábamos, ayudaron a Maka a pararse.

-deberías de tener mas cuidado Maka-dijo una de las chicas

-si lo siento-se disculpo Maka, ¿por que no dice nada? Sera por que… ¿las protege? Pensé que Patty iba a ser algo, pero se empezó a reir

-jejeje… Maka torpe- mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda- torpe jejeje

-¿estas bien Maka?-pregunto Liz

-si, es solo que tropecé jejeje

-niajajaja… se ve que necesitas de la presencia de tu gran Dios Black Star- empezó a gritar mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros- vamos mortal tu dios se pondrá amable y llevara a su gran subordinada a su salón.

-tus clases

-un dios no necesita de sus clase, como dios lo se todo niajajaja… asi que vamos

-pero…

-no te preocupes Maka, nosotros entramos mas tarde. Vamos- le dijo Soul-kun y empezó a caminar con ella con los chicos mientras Kid se quejaba y decía que se tenia que caer de nuevo para rasparse la otra rodilla. Al ver a las chicas pude ver que la veían, como con odio. Al voltear a vernos, cambiaron su semblante y nos sonrieron. Y les regrese una sonrisa falsa

-gracias por ayudar a Maka-chan-les dije

-no es nada Tsubaki-san, por cierto soy Kim y ella Jacqueline

-si, si vámonos onne-chan-dijo Patty y Liz las siguió ignorándolas totalmente

-hasta luego - y seguí a las chicas. Suspire

-crei que las ibas a golpear Patty-chan

-jejejeje… todavía no

-¿golpear? ¿Por qué?

-hay Liz-chan deberías de poner mas atención a tu alrededor

-si onne-chan- y empezó a correr

-¿de que me perdí? Cuéntame Tsubaki-chan debo saber todo de todo

-jejeje… esta bien, pero debes de poner atención para la otra.- y le conte todo lo sucedido.

**Espero que les alla gustado y que me dejen algún comentario. Acepto de todo, asi que déjenme un comentario. Espero que me sigan como hasta ahora.**

**Cuídense mucho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas, Holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome a colocar la conti de esta historia, en este capitulo sobre el pasado de Maka pues… tampoco se va a saber jajaja… bueno en fin, espero que les guste y me dejen su comentario ^-^ **

**Respecto a la otra historia, lamento avisar que voy a tardar en colocar la conti, pero espero poder colocarla el domingo y si no hasta el miercoles T-T espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia.**

**Bueno regresando al fic, dos de las lectoras me dijeron que el capitulo anterior estaba corto y bueno a mi parecer estaba largo a lo que yo ponía, pero luego me dije a mi misma, mi misma el capitulo les parece corto, ¿Por qué no hacerlo mas grandes? Y me respondi, estoy deacuerdo. Asi que gracias a esas lectoras el capitulo esta mas largo, bueno puede que sea mucho y puede que no, hay vean ustedes jejeje… ¡me avisan!**

**Espero les guste el capitulo**

**A leer**

**Kim**

Esa maldita. Parece que no entendió nuestro mensaje, hasta nos esta llevando la contra. Ahora no es solo con Soul, si no que con Kid y Black Star. Los tres chicos mas populares de la escuela. Todas las chicas se mueren por ellos, en especial por Soul, el único soltero de ellos. Se sabe que Black Star esta con Tsubaki, Kid se cree que tiene una relación con una chica de otra escuela, aun que nadie sabe quien es. Y Soul bueno el no tiene ninguna relación, ya que de hecho no le habla a ninguna chica que no sean Tsubaki, Elizabeth y Patricia. Aunque se ha estado corriendo el rumor que últimamente a hablado con una chica, con… Maka Albarn. Inclusive se les ha visto en la noche juntos, y eso no es posible. Una mosquita muerta que apenas y habla con alguien, recién llega, es una nerd y ya esta con los chicos mas populares de toda la escuela.

Vimos que se paro y empezó a caminar hacia nosotras. Nos acercamos a ella.

-parece que no entendiste que no te acercaras a Evans

-pero es que yo no se quien es Evans

-que gracioso, acabas de estar con el y dices que no sabes quien es

-¿Kid?

-jajajaj si que eres estúpida. Es Soul

-Soul, pero si apenas le hablo, solo cruzamo palabras es todo

-eso no me parece asi, se le ha visto en la noche caminando juntos. Y para colmo no te conformas con Soul, si no que vas por todo el grupo de los populares,

-¿populares?

-¿enserio eres estúpida o te haces?- le decía Jacqueline

-Kid, Black Star y Soul los tres chicos mas populares de esta universidad. Elizabeth, Patty y Tsubaki las mas populares de la universidad. ¿te queda claro? - le pregunte, ella solo asintió

-espero que te quede claro- empezó a caminar, la empuje

-upps… lo siento.- me puse enfrente de ella. Al levantar la mirada vi que Patty venia. Atrás de ella venia Tsubaki y la seguían los chicos con Liz, ayude a Maka a levantarse y le susurre- mas te vale no decir nada.

-deberías de tener mas cuidado Maka- le dice Jacqueline

-si lo siento-se disculpo Maka. Y Patricia se empezó a reir

-jejeje… Maka torpe- y le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda- torpe jejeje

-¿estas bien Maka?-pregunto Elizabeth

-si, es solo que tropecé jejeje

-niajajaja… se ve que necesitas de la presencia de tu gran Dios Black Star- empezó a gritar mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros- vamos mortal tu dios se pondrá amable y llevara a su gran subordinada a su salón.

-tus clases- le respondió Maka

-un dios no necesita de sus clase, como dios lo se todo niajajaja… asi que vamos

-pero…

-no te preocupes Maka, nosotros entramos mas tarde. Vamos- le dijo ¡¿Soul?! Por que le habla a ella y no a nosotras. Empezó a caminar con ella con los chicos mientras Kid se quejaba y Soul caminaba como si nada. Es una maldita, como la detesto. Soul solo va a ser mío. Voltee a ver a las chicas y les sonreí.

-gracias por ayudar a Maka-chan- nos dice Tsubaki

-no es nada Tsubaki-san, por cierto soy Kim y ella Jacqueline

-si, si vámonos onne-chan-dijo Patricia mientras se daba la vuelta y la seguía Elizabeth

-hasta luego – nos dice Tsubaki. Y empezaron a caminar de regreso a donde estaban

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kim?

-no lo se Jaque pero tenemos que encontrar algo para hacer que la odien

**Maka**

Después de lo sucedido con Jacqueline y Kim, los chicos me fueron a dejar a mi salón y por lo consiguiente las chicas me veían más. Ahora se el motivo, por el que las chicas me ven asi, por el simple hecho de "hablarles" a los chicos mas populares de la universidad. Bueno, no importa ya me acostumbre al hecho de que no me hablen, así que no importa realmente. Al terminar las clases empecé a caminar hacia la salida, mientras leía el libro que no pude dejar en la biblioteca. De repente choque con alguien y cai al piso junto al libro. Eso me pasa por ir tan metida en el libro.

-sabes deberías de tener mas cuidado.- al levantar la mirada me encontré con Soul, que me extendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Y la tome.

-gracias Soul

-niajajaja… simple mortal, si que necesitas de la presencia de tu dios-no me había dado cuenta que estaban todos los chicos

-¿estas bien Maka-chan?- me pregunta Tsubaki mientras Black Star la tenia abrazada por los hombros

-si no se preocupen

-jajaja… Maka tonta jajaja- Patty se burlaba de mi

-estas muy distraída Maka- me decía Liz

-si jejeje… lo siento, bueno me voy chicos. Tengo algo que hacer.

-te acompaño Maka-chan – me decía Tsubaki

-pero estas con…

-vamos Maka, no te preocupes. Además ellos viven juntos, asi que no lo va extrañar por un ratito y si se extrañan ya tendrán la noche para…

-¡Liz-chan!-le reprochaba Tsubaki muy sonrojada, no sabía que Tsubaki y el chico Black Star vivieran juntos, y mas aun que eran pareja.

-niajajaja… no tienes por que avergonzarte de la verdad que dice una de tus subordinadas-este es muy tarado, no debería andar diciendo eso- su gran Dios Black Star hace muy feliz en las noches a Tsubaki- al ver a Tsubaki pude ver que ya estaba muy roja de la vergüenza que sentía, asi que decidi meterme.- y mas cuando no es una si no…

-¡MAKA_CHOP!- y Black Star callo al suelo inconsciente- eso te pasa por andar diciendo cosas privadas, nos vemos chicos- y empece a caminar a la salida para ir a recoger a Hero

-espérame Maka-chan- me detuve y me volteé para esperar a Tsubaki- les encargo a Black Star chicos, hasta al rato-Tsubaki me dio alcance, empezamos a caminar

-¡oigan no nos dejen solas con estos idiotas!- Liz y Patty corrieron y nos dieron alcance- vamos, no nos dejen alla solas que tal si se nos pega la idiotes

-Liz-chan

-¿Qué? Que tal si es cierto. Y Black si que la tiene

-jajaja… idiotes… jeje- se reia Patty, ¿siempre estará riendo?

-¿y a donde vamos?- pregunta Liz- ¿de compras?- decía con una cara llena de emoción

-vamos a recoger a alguien

-¿recoger?

-asi es Liz-chan

-el puerco hace mau jajaja…

-valla Maka, no sabia que tenias novio. Lo tenias bien guardado

-pues te equivocas Liz, no tengo "novio". Es alguien más importante. Es mas ya llegamos- decía mientras me detenía enfrente del jardín de niños.

-¿en un jardín de niños?-yo solo asentí

-esperen, ahorita regreso.- camine a la puerta de la escuela y entre en ella, subi al segundo piso y fui al salón en el que Hero estaba, espere a que las demás mamás que ya estaban formadas pasaran. Al llegar con la maestra, me sonrió.

-buenas tardes señora Albarn

-buenas tardes maestra

-Hero ya llego tu mamá- le hablo a Hero para que viniera y mientras recogía sus cosas

-¿Cómo se porto hoy maestra?

-muy bien, es como un angelito y es muy listo. Asi que no hay problemas con el. Por cierto mañana tiene que traer plastilina para una manualidad que pensamos hacer aquí

-ya estoy mamá- me decía mientras se ponía enfrente de mi y a lado de la maestra

-esta bien maestra, gracias. Vamos Hero despídete

-hasta mañana maesta.

-hasta mañana Hero-agarre a Hero de la mano, empezamos a salir de la escuela, mientras le preguntaba como le había ido. Busque a las chicas con la vista y las vi en una esquina cubriéndose del sol. Me acerque a ella

-disculpen la demora chicas

-no te preocupes Maka-chan. Hola Hero ¿Cómo estas?- decía mientras se agachaba a su altura

-Hola Tsubaki, muy bien gacias ¿y tu?-

-bien

-chicas el es Hero. Hero ellas son Patricia y Elizabeth- decía mientras señalaba a cada una.

-hola, mucho guto

-hola Hero, me puedes decir Liz y ella Patty-mientras señalaba a Patty que estaba comiendo muy feliz un helado. Solo asintió.

-mamá ¿me compas un helado de chocoate?

-esta bien Hero

-yo quiero otro jejeje… vamos- decía Patty mientras le extendia la mano a Hero para que la tomara, el me vio como preguntándome si podía, y yo solo asentí. Agarro la mano de Patty y fueron corriendo al señor que estaba vendiendo helados.

-asi que es tu… ¿hijo?

-si Liz, Hero es mi hijo

-pero… ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿3 años?-negue con la cabeza

-tiene casi 5 años – vi que empezó a contar con sus manos

-¡¿lo tuviste a los 14 años?! -Grito Liz

-no grites Liz-chan, no quiere que nadie se entere de esto.

-¿Por qué?

-por que no quiero que toda la universidad sepa que soy madre a muy corta edad, y que pase lo mismo que en la otra universidad. Solo recibía malos tratos. ¿asi que podrían guardar el secreto?

-claro que si Maka, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y esto solo va a quedar entre nosotras asi que no te preocupes.

-esta bien, confiere en ustedes. Gracias Liz

-no tienes nada que agradecer somos amigas- me decía mientras me sonreí y yo le regrese el gesto.

-Jejeje… fresa, fresa jejeje… -decia Patty mientras brinca y cargaba a Hero.

-chocoate, chocoate- empezó a decir Hero , espero que no se le pegue esa costumbre de Patty

-bueno vamos Hero, que te tengo que dejar con Helen

-¿Quién es Helen?- me pregunto Liz

-es una vecina de Maka-chan que cuida de Hero mientras ella trabaja

-asi que vamos- le decía a Hero

-¿no me puedo queda con tia Patty?- ¿tia? Patty al ver mi reacción de sorpresa por la manera que le llamo ella me dijo

-yo le dije que me dijera tia Maka- me decía mientras me sonreía- ¿te molesta?

-¿eh?… a no, no te preocupes. No me molesta en absoluto

-¿entonces puedo?- me pregunta Hero de nuevo

-lo siento Hero pero Patty tiene que ir a trabajar- le dijo Liz

-yo quiero jugar con el- decía Patty haciendo un berrinche- ¿verdad que quieres jugar Hero?

-si, yo quieo juga con mi tia

-lo siento pero tienes que ir a trabajar. Y lo sabes bien- Patty al ver que Liz tenia razón inflo las mejillas, bajo a Hero y luego luego el cruzo los brazo e inflo igual las mejillas. Los dos estaban haciendo un berrinche.

-jejejeje… - se empezó a reir Tsubaki

-vamos chicos, mañana se van a ver y van a jugar todo lo que quieran- decía Liz

-¿mañana?

-si, mañana Patty y yo vamos a ir la cafetería hacer un trabajo para Marie-san

-entonces los veremos mañana- decía mientras me acercaba a Hero- ya ves mañana juegas con tia Patty, todo lo que quieras- y con solo escuchar eso, dejo de hacer berrinches y empezó a saltar. Agarre a Hero y lo levante en brazos para cargarlo- nos vemos chicas

-nos vemos- se despidieron Patty y Liz y empezamos a caminar Tsubaki y yo. Estos ultimas días Tsubaki, a decidido venir con migo a recoger a Hero y de hay irnos juntas al trabajo, y no me molestaba en absoluto, a Tsubaki ya la consideraba una gran amiga.

Después de dejar a Hero, nos fuimos a la cafetería y empezamos a trabajar. Ya casi para irme llegaron, los chicos y se fueron a sentar a la mesa de siempre (una mia) y fui por sus ordenes. Termine de prepararlos y se los fui a dejar.

-un rebanada de pastel de vainilla con fresas y duraznos, con un café mediano bien caliente en una taza simetrica- decía mientras le entregaba su pedido a Kid, de forma "simetrica"

-un pastel completo de chocolate con un capuchino extra grande- mientras se lo ponía enfrente a Black Star

-y un café descafeinado grande - se lo ponía enfrente a Soul

-valla, ya hasta sabes que vamos a pedir- decía Soul

-y de una forma muy simetrica como siempre- decía Kid con un… ¿fondo de flores? Y ¿simetricas?.

-bueno siempre piden lo mismo- decía mientras levantaba los hombros

-niajajaja… es obvio que una subordinada como tu, conozca los gusto de un tu gran Dios Black Star naiajajaja

-eh si lo que diga, con permiso- después me fui a atender otra mesa. Al terminar me di cuenta que ya era mi hora de salida y la de Tsubaki. Asi que la fui a buscar para despedirme. Estaba hablando con Marie-san, me acerque a ella.

-perdon por interrumpir, pero solo me vine a despedir

-esta bien Maka, toma llevale este pastel a Hero de mi parte

-gracias Marie-san

-yo se lo llevaría a mi marido, pero como no tengo uno, no se lo puedo llevar. También se lo podría llevar a mi hijo, pero como no tengo uno tampoco se lo puedo llevar… -y empezó a susurrar de nuevo cosas raras.

-¿Marie-san?

-eh asi, llévaselo a tu hijo Maka. Espero que lo disfrute y que mañana lo veamos por aca, le tenemos una sorpresa- decía con unos corazones en los ojos.

-gracias Marie-san y si lo tendrá por aquí mañana- Marie-san se entero de Hero por una pequeña entrevista que me tuvo que hacer, fue gracioso la verdad

Flash Back

Estaba llegando a la cafetería después de haber dejado la caja con los listones y me había demorado un poco, por que el señor me dio mi paga que me correspondía esta semana, al entrar me encontré con Marie-san

-siento llegar tarde Marie-san

-a no te preocupes Maka. Solo que quiero hablar contigo un momento. Vamos- segui a Marie-san a su despacho, ella se sento y yo la imite. Esperaba que me dijera algo, pero estaba buscando algo

-eh Marie-san ¿estoy en problemas?- Marie-san levanto la mirada y me sonrio

-claro que no Maka, es solo una pequeña entrevista que te voy a ser. Es que el dia de ayer vino un inspector y me "pidió" que tenia que tener información de mis empleadas, que no solo puedo aceptarlas, asi no mas. Que rollo, pero lo tenemos que hacer, asi que me dio una hoja con unas preguntas- suspire, por un momento crei que tenia problemas

-si Marie-san

-ya la encontré, asi que empecemos.

-si

-nombre, bueno eso ya lo se. ¿edad?

-casi 20 años

-bueno pongamos 19 años-solo asentí- ¿escolaridad?

-estoy en la universidad de Shibusen –ella asintió, mientras escribia

-¿alguna enfermedad?

-no ninguna

-¿soltera, casada, viuda?

-soltera

-¿eres madre?

-si

-ok, entonces eres madres soltera-solo asentí.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-casi 5 años

-ok- Estaba escribiendo y de repente ella rompió el lápiz. Eso me asusto un poco y lo siguiente me asusto mas- ¡¿ERES MADRE?!- volví a asentir- ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA NIÑA COMO TU YA TENGA UN NENE Y YO UNA VIEJA DE CASI 30 AÑOS NO TENGA UN NENE Y UN MARIDO? – de repente se abrió la puerta del despacho y entro Tsubaki

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTOY MUY VIEJA Y NO TENGO UN HIJO, ESE ES EL PROBLEMA- se dejo caer en el escritorio y empezó a llorar. Tsubaki suspiro.

-por un momento creí que era otra cosa

-¿siempre se pone asi?-le pregunte a Tsubaki. Y ella asintió

-cada ves que se toca ese tema ella se pone asi, por que no a encontrado a esa persona especial.

-NO ES POSIBLE QUE MEJOR UNA NIÑA DE 19 AÑOS YA TENGA UN BEBE Y YO NO, ¿POR QUE KAMI-SAMA? ¿POR QUE?- atravesó su escritorio y me agarro por los hombros-MAKA, ME TIENES QUE DAR A TU HIJO. YO LO VOY A CUIDAR COMO SI FUERA MIO- me decia mientras lloraba

-¿Cómo cree que le voy a dar a mi hijo?

-¡SI, TE JURO QUE LO VOY A QUERER MUCHO!- se volvió a sentar en su lugar y se empezó a jalar el cabello

-pero usted puede llagar a tener hijos

-YA ESTOY MUY VIEJA, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ENCUENTRE A ALGUIEN QUE QUIERA TENER HIJOS A LA PRIMERA CITA- ¿a la primera cita? Si que esta desesperada

-bueno me voy a atender las mesas-me decía Tsubaki

-¿eh? Espera, no me dejes con ella. Por favor Tsubaki

-te lo adverti el primer dia, adiós Maka-chan- y después de eso me dejo sola, con ella tratando de calmarla.

Fin de Flash Back

Al principio me asusto un poco pero después me dio risa jejeje… Sali de la cafetería y me encamine a la otra tienda para recoger el paquete. El señor me los entrego y los acomode en el carro junto con el pastel. Me despedí, salí y empecé a caminar a mi casa, cuando sentí que alguien me quitaba el carro estaba a punto de golpear al culpable, pero vi que el "culpable" era Soul

-¿sabe que esa no es la manera de agarrar las cosas?

-lo se, pero se ve mas Cool

-Cool iba a ser el moretón que le iba a dejar- se empezó a reír- ¿de que se ríe?

-¿tu dejarme un moretón?

-¿quiere probar lo que sintió su amigo Kid?

-ehh… no.

-sabia decisión- empezamos a caminara en dirección al apartamento e íbamos como siempre callados.

-oye…

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- le pregunte sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué me hablas de usted? Digo… somos de la misma edad y todo eso

-¿le molesta?-negó con la cabeza

-pero me gustaría que me hablaras de tu, digo ya somos algo mas que "conocidos" ¿no crees?

-si tiene razón, digo tienes razón. Desde ahora te hablare de tu, si gustas- le sonreí y asintio con la cabeza- es solo una costumbre que adopte de chica en la escuela. Me es difícil hablarle a alguien de tu.

-ya veo, ¿te enseñaron eso en primaria?-asenti- mmm… a mi nunca me lo enseñaron

-lo que pasa es que yo iba a una escuela de monjas y hay me lo enseñaron

-mmm…

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, entramos y subimos por el ascensor llegamos a mi puerta. Estábamos por despedirnos cuando se abrió la puerta de Helen y por ella salio Hero corriendo.

-Mamá que bueno que ya etas aquí- me decía mientras me abrazaba por las piernas

-Hero ¿Por qué te saliste de la casa de Helen?- al ver a la puerta de Helen vi que ella estaba hay saludándome

-te ecuchamos y la senola Helen me dejo sali pala lecibilte

-ya veo, por cierto Marie-san te mando un regalo- Hero dejo de abrazarme y empezó a saltar.

-mamá, ¿Quién es el?- ¡es cierto! Me olvide completamente de Soul. ¡Ahora ya sabe que es mi hijo!

-aaa… el es…- Soul me interrumpió

-soy un amigo de tu mamá, mi nombre es Soul Evans- asi que es cierto lo que decía Kim

-hola mucho guto Soul yo soy Helo Albarn- Soul se puso de cuclillas enfrente de Hero y le revolvió el cabello

-El gusto es mío Hero. Bueno yo me retiro, hasta mañana Maka. Hasta luego señora- le decía mientras movía la mano en forma de despedida y ella le regresaba el gesto- Adios Hero. – se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor

-adiós Soul y gracias por ayudarme

-¡Adiós Soul!- le gritaba Hero

Después de eso meti las cajas a mi departamento y fuimos al departamento de Helen a comer el pastel que nos había dado Marie-san. Al terminar nos fuimos a mi departamento. Y me puse a jugar y a platicar con Hero, ya mas tarde lo arregle y lo acosté en la cama que compartíamos. Mañana al terminar con lo de Marie-san iria a comprar unos muebles para la habitación de Hero para que tenga su propio espacio como lo a querido últimamente. Me fui a sentar en la mesa y empecé a empacar los listones que tenia que entregar mañana, esta será una larga noche.

**Y aquí la conti, espero que me digan si les gusto o no. Por favor necesito comentarios jejeje… **

**¡bueno cuídense mucho!**

**Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, Holitas!  
Aquí presentándome para colocar la continuación de esta historia. Eehh… no se me ocurre nada que decir el dia de hoy, asi que solo voy a poner el capitulo, espero que les guste. **

**Se me olvidaba, a bajo va a ver unos link solo tienen que quitarle los espacios para que puedan verlas y a lo mejor los vestuarios no sean ni un poco atrevidos, pero como no suelo vestirme ni un poco parecido, para mi los son T-T asi que espero me comprendan con la historia. **

* * *

-Mamá

-mmm…

-Mamá, ya tengo hambe- me decía mientras me movía

-ya voy Hero- le decía mientras me levantaba de… ¿la mesa? Al parecer anoche me quede dormida mientras empacaba los listones… ¡¿eso quiere decir que no los termine?! Revise la caja en donde están los listones y ya solo quedaban 2, uff… por un momento crei que no había terminado. Agarre los que me faltaban y los meti a su empaque, anoche no supe ni en que momento me quede dormida.

Me fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, y vi el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de esta. Eran las 9:55 con razón Hero me despertó, tengo que estar en la cafetería a las 10:00 todavía tengo tie… ¡SON 5 PARA LAS 10! YA ES MUY TARDE. Salí de la cocina corriendo y me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme la pijama.

-mamá mi desayuno- me decía Hero mientras entraba a la recamara

-lo siento amor, pero vas a tener que esperar. Ya es tarde y tenemos que estar en mi trabajo en menos de 5 minutos.

-¡tengo hambe!

-lo se amor, pero llegando alla te doy algo de comer, asi que ven te voy a arreglar

-¡voy a comer pastel de nuevo!- Hero se acerco a mi lo subí a la cama, fui por su ropa y lo empecé a cambiar. Al terminar de eso salimos de la recamara arregle la caja con los listones los coloque en el carro, agarre mis cosas y salimos del edificio.

Empecé a caminar muy rápido y vi que Hero no me seguía el paso, asi que lo cargue para ir mas rápido, me era difícil con el carro y con Hero. De repente sentí que me quitaban el carro, al parecer va hacer una costumbre de el.

-¿enserio no sabes que no es muy amable de tu parte quitármelo asi?- me volteé y como era de esperarse me encontré con Soul.

-lo se, pero como dije no es Cool pedírtelo "amablemente". Hola Hero- le revolvió el cabello

-Hola Soul- le decía mientras le sonreía, empezamos a caminar

-¿a donde llevas esto?- me pregunta Soul

-al mismo lugar en donde los recojo

-no sabia que los llevabas de nuevo, de hecho no se ni que sean

-son listones

-¿enserio son listones?

-si ¿por que?

-por que pesan y ¿por que caminamos tan rápido?

-ya voy tarde, se supone que debería de estar en la cafetería a las 10 y ya son 10:20, pero me quede dormida.

-ya veo- llegamos a la tienda en donde tenia que dejar los listones, Soul cargo la caja y se la entrego al señor junto con el carro, se lo dejaba para ya no tener que cargar con el diario. Al salir de la tienda Soul me quito a Hero, me agarro de la mano y empezamos a correr

-Soul ¿Por qué corremos?

-por que ya vas tarde, así que corre mas rápido- solo asentí y empecé a correr mas rápido

-jajajaja… esto es divetido- gritaba Hero

Al llegar a la cafetería abrí la puerta y entramos. Adentro vimos a Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star y a Marie-san.

-siento llegar tarde Marie-san, me quede dormida

-no te preocupes Maka-chan, veo que estabas muy ocupada- me decía mientras me sonreí de una manera rara

-valla viejo, no sabia que ibas a estar "ocupado" esta noche- le decía Black Star mientras levantaba las cejas una y otra ves, yo nunca pude hacer eso.

-¿de que hablas?- le preguntaba Soul

-Maka y Soul, se agarran de las manos mientras pasean por la playa~…- empezó a cantar Patty, ¿agarrados de las manos? Al ver mi mano me di cuenta que Soul y yo no nos habíamos soltado, Soul al darse cuenta me solto de golpe y volteo la cabeza al lado contrario al que yo estaba.

-no es lo que creen… nosotros… solo… -empezó a tratar de explicar Soul

-¡Hola yo quieo mi patel de chocoate con fesas y mi leche!- grito Hero

-jejeje… -se empezaron a reír las chicas y Marie-san

-lo siento es que no desayunamos por que me levante tarde, ¿puedo agarrar lo que dijo Hero?

-claro que si Maka – me decía Marie-san. Soul bajo a Hero lo agarre de la mano y nos fuimos a la barra lo cargue y lo senté en una de las sillas que había hay. Los chicos se acercaron a Soul, me imagino que para hablar con el. Fui por el pastel se lo di a Hero y después me metí a la cocina por la leche. Ya casi al salir escuche a Soul gritar, salí lo mas rápido.

-¿Qué paso?- les pregunte

-Nada Maka-chan

-¿segura?-las chicas solo asintieron. Al verlos bien me di cuanta que Soul estaba muy rojo ¿tendra fiebre? Le deje la leche a Hero y me acerque a el. Lo agarre de las mejillas, me ve sorprendido y puse su frente con la mía para ver si no estaba caliente, pero no era así. Me aleje de el, al verlo de nuevo pude ver que estaba mas rojo.

-que raro no tienes fiebre. Ya van varias veces que te veo así deberías de ver a un doctor

-niajajajaja…

-jajajajaja…- todos se empezaron a reír, y no entendía de que se reían

-¿dije algo gracioso?- le pregunte a Soul

-jajaja… no nada… jajaja…nada… -me decía Liz, pude ver que Tsubaki se trataba de no reir, Patty estaba en el piso riendose, Black Star y Kid tenían los brazos en el hombro del otro, Marie-san estaba con la frente en una mesa y Soul estaba rojo y al parecer muy molesto mientras estaba cruzado de hombros. Creo que Soul se molesto por lo que dije y por eso se están riendo

-lo siento Soul, creo que dije algo que no debía- le dije mientras hacia una reverencia- lo siento mucho- deje de oir las risas de los demás y sentí que alguien me agarraba de los hombro y hacia que me levantara.

-Maka no hiciste nada malo, asi que no tienes que disculparte por…-lo interrumpi

-pero es que se empezaron a reir por algo que dije, luego tu te molestaste conmigo por lo que hice o dije y…

-Maka yo no me moleste contigo, si no con esos "amigos" que tengo- decía mientras señalaba con la cabeza a los chicos- y… yo no podría molestarme contigo- me decía mientras susurraba lo ultimo

-pero…

-vamos Maka-chan es un malentendido, Soul-kun no esta molesto ¿verdad? –le pregunta a Soul y este solo asintió- sentimos mucho habernos reído ¿cierto chicos?

-Claro Maka-decía Liz

-jejeje… -se empezó a reír Patty mientras jugaba con una servilleta

-niajaja… pero es que fue muy graci… -liz interrumpió lo que decía con un zape en la cabeza

-lamentamos habernos reído Maka –decía Kid

-lo siento chicos- les decía mientras sonreía-voy a ver a Hero- me acerque a Hero el cual estaba muy feliz con su pastel y su leche. Me fui a la cocina y me prepare un café, ya que tenia que desayunar también. Sali y me sente en una silla a lado de Hero pero viendo hacia los chicos

-sie…ento llegar ta…arde- de repente una chica con cabello corto de color rosa entro en el café

-¡mi damisela simétrica!-decía Kid mientras se acercaba a ella y se le quedaba viendo, como cuando lo hace conmigo, ella solo se puso roja- como siempre el vestuario esta perfectamente simétrico- y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, le deba un beso en la mejilla y se ponía roja

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Hero

-no lo se amor- le decia a Hero

-ellas es Chrona, la novia de Kid- me decia Tsubaki mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-¿ese acosador tiene novia?

-jejeje… si y no es un acosador, bueno solo un poco es que como te daras cuenta tiene una obsesión por la simétrica y ella también trabaja aquí

-pero nunca la había visto

-lo que pasa es que tuvo que viajar por una excursión de su escuela pero ya esta de vuelta

-ya veo- vi que Liz le arrebato a Chrona a Kid y el ultimo se puso hacer berrinche y se pusieron a discutir

-hola so…oy Chrona- me decia la chica- tu ha .az de ser Maka ¿ve…erdad?

-si, mucho gusto Chrona

-Kid ha…abla mucho de…e ti

-¿de mi?- pregunte sorprendida ella solo asiente

-por tu sime…etría

-ya veo jejeje… -nos empezamos a reir las tres

-hola- decia Hero un poco enojado por ignorarlo- yo soy Helo

-mu…ucho gusto He…ero, soy Chrona

-el guto es mio-agarre a Hero y lo senté en mis piernas para que Chrona se sentara a mi lado y Hero se puso a jugar con mi pelo

-bueno, bueno a lo que hemos venido… ¡Patty!

-PRESENTE – grito mientras hacia una pose tipo militar

-el material que nos pidieron- Patty desapareció por la puerta y regreso con varios hombres trayendo varias bolsas negras y las colgaban en un carro. Otros hombres en una esquina estaban colocando tres probadores ¿para que serán?

-¿Qué es eso?- les pregunte

-experimentos de Liz- me decía Tsubaki en voz baja

-¿eh?

-ya veras

-Marie-san me encargo que hiciera unos uniformes para ustedes ya que ella sabe que somos las mejores diseñadoras del mundo- decía mientras giraba junto con Patty- asi que hice los vestuarios para cada una-nos decia mientras nos veía a Tsubaki, Chrona y a mi

-¿uniformes? Pero si ya tenemos uno Marie-san- le dije

-asi es Maka-chan pero Liz tiene que practicar para la escuela y pensaba que el café necesitaba otra forma de "atracción" para atraer clientes asi que acepte la ayuda de Liz y sobre todo por que es gratis- decía muy feliz

-¿a que atra…acción se re…efiere?- le pregunta Chrona

-pues al "uniforme" que ocuparan- decía Liz muy feliz-

-por mi esta bien- dije mientras tomaba mi café

-por mi también

-esto…oy de acuerdo

-me parece genial –decia Liz de una manera siniestra.

-señorita Elizabeth, señorita Patricia las cosas ya están en su lugar como lo ordenaron

-gracias Tomoe se pueden retirar- tomoe-san hizo una reverencia y se retiro junto con los demás.-bueno chicas- se acerco a nosotras, agarro a Tsubaki y a Chrona y las metió a cada una en un probador, me quito a Hero y se lo paso a Soul, me agarro de la mano y me metió a un probador

-¿y que hacemos aquí adentro?- pregunto Tsubaki, mientras las tres no asomábamos,

-es obvio Tsubaki- le decía Liz, se acerco a uno de los carros en donde estaban las bolsas colgadas agarro tres y nos dio una a cada una- pruébenselo y luego salen para ver que tal les queda- las tres asentimos y nos metimos de nuevo. Saque la ropa y me la empecé a colocar, al verla bien me di cuenta que era un poco atrevido, para mi gusto.

-Liz ¿no es un poco atrevido?-le pregunte mientras asomaba mi cabeza, vi que los chicos habían puesto una sillas enfrente junto con Liz y Marie-san. Hero y Patty estaba jugando en la barra

-es cie…erto Liz- Decía Chrona que también se asomaba

-el mio no lo es- decía mientras se asomaba Tsubaki

-vamos chicas salgan- decía Liz, Tsubaki salio y traía un diseño mas conservado ( : / / 2 . b p . 6c / / / – C b – Q / / % % . j p g) y se veía muy linda, al ver a los chicos pude ver a Black Star muy atento hacia Tsubaki.

-niajajaja… tal como esperaba de mi novia, cualquier cosa se le ve bien niajajaja… -Tsubaki solo se puso roja jejeje…

-vamos Chrona sal- le decía Liz

-Liz mas te vale que sea simétrico a mi damisela simétrica no le puede fallar eso

-si, si créeme que los hice simétricos pensando en ti. Vamos Chrona- ella suspiro y salio, traía un modelo muy lindo y que si era un poco atrevido ( : / / 2 . b p . - / / / / / + % % . j p g ) y todo era simétrico

-aaaaaa… -empezó a gritar Kid- ¡es perfecto! –Kid se paro y empezó a verla de todos los angulos- si es un muy buen uniforme para mi damisela- decía Kid mientras asenti

-aaa… - suspiro Liz- bien ahora tu Maka- Asentí y salí no muy convencida. No sabia si me veía bien o mal. ( : / / – a . x x . – / / . j p g )

-¿Qué tal?- me anime a preguntar

-te vez linda Maka- me decía Marie-san- ¿verdad Soul?- al ver a Soul me di cuenta que estaba un poco rojo

-si, se ve bien

-gracias- le sonreí

-¡mamá te ves linda!- me dijo Hero mientras se ponía enfrente de mi

-gracias amor, ve a jugar con Patty- el asintió y se fue con Patty

-bien, bien al parecer les quedan bien, si que tengo una habilidad con las medidas, ¡ahora el otro modelo!-nos entrego otra ropa y nos metimos para cambiarnos. Me quite el otro y me empece a colocar el otro y me di cuenta que era un tipo disfraz

-¿Liz esto es un uniforme?- escuche que preguntaba Tsubaki

-claro que si, solo pónganselo y salgan- nos ordeno.

-este si me gu…usta- le oí decir a Chrona

-a mi no- decía Tsubaki, al salir vi a Chrona con un modelo que me gusto ( : / / w w w . i / . j p g ) y mas el color. El de Tsubaki era mas atrevido que el de Chrona, pero no se le quitaba lo lindo ( : / / s 3 . / w / . p n g ) y el mio era un poco atrevido pero también me gusto ( : / / 2 . b p . - – 0 Y A / / / / / . j p g )

-¿Cómo se ven chicos?- al voltear a verlos los tres tenían un sonrojo en la cara, Soul volteaba a otro lado, Kid estaba mirando a Chrona y Black Star literalmente se le caia la baba.

-se ve bien- dijo Soul

-mi chica es la mas linda niajaja

-se ve muy simétrico

-bien, ahora el otro- nos entrego otro y nos volvimos a cambiar. Asi estuvimos cerca de 2 horas probándonos ropa, la mayoría eran como disfraces. Como: hadas, angeles, piratas, vampiras y demás. Ya estaba cansada.

-bien chicas este es el ultimo- Me empece a cambiar y al ver lo que me había puesto no pude evitar sonrojarme como un tomate.

-¡no creas que voy a salir asi!- le dije a Liz

-yo ta…ampoco- decia Chrona

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas- decía Tsubaki

-¿Liz que ropa les diste?- escuche que le pregunto Soul

-una que les va a fascinar- le respondió Liz-vamos salgan

-¡NO!-gritamos las 3. Escuche que Liz suspiro

-Patty- grito- Marie-san

-¿si?- preguntaron las 2

-¿me ayudan? -¿en que? De repente Liz entro en mi probador y me empezó a jalar

-vamos Maka- escuche que a las chicas le estaban haciendo lo mismo que a mi. Al final nos sacaron a las 3, al ver a las chicas Chrona estaba vestida de gato, Tsubaki de Coneja y yo de perra todas estábamos muy sonrojadas ( : / / w w w . w p – / / / 0 9 / – 2 . j p g)

-¿Qué tal chicos?- al voltear a verlos, pude ver que estaban muy sonrojados, cruzados de pierna y con una mano tapándose la nariz- jajajajaja…

Al ver a Soul me di cuenta que le estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz, fui a una mesa agarre una servilleta, me acerque a el le iba limpiar cuando se fue de espalda y empezó salirle mas sangre.

-¿Soul estas bien?- me acerque de nuevo y el se paro muy rápido y se fue al baño- ¿esta bien?

-jejeje… Maka inocente

-ahorita venimos- Kid y Black Star entraron al baño también.

-Maka eres muy inocente- me decía Marie-san

-¿Por qué lo dice?- le pregunte

-por nada

-waaauu… se acerco a mi Hero y alzo los brazos para que lo cargara. Al hacerlo acaricio las orejas que venían con el traje- mamá te salielon (salieron) otas olejas

-jejeje… no amor son falsas- me las quite y se las enseñe- ¿vez? – Hero las agarro y trato de ponérselas, pero le quedaban grandes

-no me quedan- decía mientras inflaba las mejillas

-no te preocupes Hero, pensé también en ti y te traje una de gato- Liz se acerco y le puso unas. Eran de color morado- y también te traje la cola, ¿lo bajas para ponérsela?- yo solo asentí, lo baje y se las coloco

-mila mamá son como las de Blail

-¿Blail?- me pregunto Liz

-es la gatita de mi hijo, y se llama Blair, es que no lo pronuncia bien

-jejeje…

-soy un gato miau, miau… -Patty se puso las de perro

-soy un perro wau, wau…

-un peo (perro)- grito Hero y empezó a correr, mientras Patty lo perseguía- jejejeje…

-jejeje… -se empezaron a reir las chicas

-oye Liz esto no es un uniforme- le dije

-si es el uniforme que van a ocupar el Lunes jajaja…

-¡¿QUE?!- gritamos todas

-asi habrá mas clientes *-*- decía Marie-san. La puerta se abrió de golpe y salieron los tres chicos

-asi no va a trabajar mi diosa- decía Black

-exacto, mi futura esposa no va atender asi- decía mientras señalaba a Chrona- a un grupo de asimétricos

-mi Maka no puede salir asi y que otros tipos la estén viendo-

-¿Diosa?- preguntaba Tsubaki con un sonrojo

-¿futu…ura es…spo…osa?- preguntaba Chrona muy roja

-¿mi Maka?- pregunte, y Soul se puso algo rojo

-pues lo siento chicos, pero desde el lunes van a trabajar los tres y si no les gusta. La puerta es muy grande- decía Liz

-lo siento chicos, pero no lo voy a impedir por ustedes- decía Marie-san- además asi gano mas dinero y puede que me compre un marido- si esta desesperada

-¿nos podemos cambiar?-le pregunte y todas las miradas fueron hacia nosotras y los chicos se volvieron a poner muy rojos y se fueron al baño de nuevo-¿estaran bien? ¿no deberían ver a un doctor?

-jejejeje… hay Maka, ellos están bien. Pero tu deberías de dejar de ser tan inocente sobre ellos

-¿eh? No entiendo

-luego te explico, pueden irse a cambiar- me meti a cambiar y me puse mi ropa de nuevo, creo que voy a extrañar mi uniforme anterior, era mas lindo pero ni modo. Suspiro

-entonces Maka, ¿te gustaron tus uniformes?

-pues algunos son un poco atrevidos, y mas el ultimo. Pero si me gustaron- al buscar a Hero con la mirada, lo vi "escondido" atrás de Tsubaki, mientras Patty lo buscaba. -¿necesita algo mas Marie-san?

-pues no, ¿ya te vas?-asenti

-tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas, asi que me retiro

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-me pregunto Tsubaki, mientras tapaba mas a Hero para que no se viera, aunque la cola de gato lo delataba.

-Hero quiere su propia recamara, asi que voy a ir a comprar unos muebles, con un poco de dinero que estuve ahorrando- de repente grito Liz

-yo quiero ir de compras, pero tengo cosas que hacer, ¿no puede ser mañana?

-lo siento mañana voy a ver a alguien- Liz se abrazo de Patty- lo siento Liz

-no esta bien

-¿podemos ir Maka?- me pregunto Tsubaki, mientras señalaba a Chrona

-claro- le sonreí- Hero, nos vamos despídete

-¿poque?

-por que vamos por las cosas de tu habitación

-¡genial!, hata luego-decía mientras recogía sus cosas- vamos mamá

-jejeje… bueno, nos vemos el lunes chicas, Marie-san.- Hero me agarro de la mano y me empezó a jalar

-hasta luego chicas, adiós Hero

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, y en mi opinión les va a gustar mas el otro capitulo *-* bueno si me animo a ponerlo en el otro capitulo. Espero que me dejen comentarios.**

**Cuídense Mucho**

**Sayonara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, Holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar la conti de esta historia. Si tuvieron algún error con los link del cap anterior por favor háganmelo saber. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Otra cosa es que puede que apartir de la otra semana puede que demore en colocar las contis, por que ya voy a entrar a la escuela, asi que espero que me comprendan por favor. Y este capitulo es mas largo!  
ya que no logre recortarlo por ningún lado jejeje**

**Maka**

Las chicas me llevaron a una mueblería. Al entrar empezamos primero por ver las camas Hero quería todas, no se decidía por una, al final decidió una cama de madera baja de color azul marino, claro que con el colchón. Después fuimos a ver un ropero para que meta su ropa y una televisión igual pequeña para que pueda ver la tele en su recamara cuando el quiera.

Al terminar fuimos a pagar y me dijeron que los muebles los entregarían a domicilio, solo que no me podían asegurar si los entregaban hoy o mañana por que tenían varios encargos y no sabían si los iban a entregar todos.

Salimos de la mueblería, empezamos a caminar y fuimos a un pequeño restaurante a comer algo, despues fuimos al parque por un rato y Hero me pidió un helado, asi que fuimos a una heladería compramos 3 litros de helado y nos fuimos a mi casa. Al llegar empezamos a platicar:

Chrona esta saliendo con Kid desde la preparatoria tienen casi tres años de novio, que al principio se negaba a salir con ella por su cabello asimétrico, pero al final terminaron saliendo.

Tsubaki empezó a salir con Black Star desde la secundaria para ser mas precisos desde segundo año, a principios de tercero año de preparatoria empezaron a vivir juntos.

Liz, Patty y Kid son primos, eso no lo sabia. Todos los chicos se conocen desde pequeños, ya que sus padres son amigos, excepto Chrona que la conocieron en la secundaria.

Seguimos hablando un buen rato y después las chicas se fueron a sus casas. Ya era un poco tarde y no quería que les pasara algo por el camino. Hero se había quedado dormido en el piso sobre un cojín del sillón, lo cargue y lo fui a recostar en la cama. Le di de comer a Blair y le di tantita leche, al terminar se fue a dormir con Hero. Por suerte el día de hoy tenia descanso y no tenia que empacar mas listones, iba a prender la tele cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con las personas de la mueblería y venían a dejar los muebles. Los deje pasa y les indique que lo dejaran en la sala. Al terminar de meter todo les di su propina y las gracias. Creo que no voy a descansar como yo planeaba. Me agarre mi cabello en una coleta me cambie la camisa por una de tirantes y el pantalón por un short 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla para estar mas cómoda, empecé a quitarle el hule y cartón que traían por protección, los tire a la basura regrese en donde estaban los muebles. Agarre la caja en donde estaba la tele y la subi a la mesa, la empecé a sacar de su empaque y la coloque de nuevo en la mesa. Iba a tirar el ucicel, cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta ¿Quién será a esta hora?  
al abrir la puerta me encontré con…

-¿Soul? ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba de espaldas, se di la vuelta y pude ver que estaba un poco rojo de nuevo ¿sera normal en el?

-a eso… sie…ento venir tan tarde, pero es que… ya no te vi en la cafetería

-a lo que pasa es que tenia que comprar unos muebles para la recamara de Hero. Asi que me fui rápido y las chicas me acompañaron

-si nos dimos cuenta de eso, los chicos casi corren a buscar a sus diosa y futura esposa jejeje…

-creo que luego me tendre que disculpar con ellos por llevármelas

-ni te preocupes por eso.

-¿quieres pasar?

-¿eh? A si gracias- le abri la puerta y entro a la casa

-¿y esos son los muebles?

-a si me los acaban de traer, de hecho los iba a arreglar apenas.

-permíteme ayudarte

-no como crees, ya los acomodare después yo…

-no seria nada cool que te dejara acomodarlos sola y mas la cama. Asi que permíteme ayudarte

-esta bien- Soul se quito la chamarra que traía puesta y la dejo en una de las sillas del comedor

Metimos primero la cama a la recamara que estaba vacía, después metimos el colcho y la colocamos en su lugar. Metimos el ropero. Le pedi de favor que me ayudara a sacar un mueble de mi recamara para colocar la televisión. Entramos a mi recamara y vi que Hero estaba a punto de caerse me acerque rápido a el, lo acomode de nuevo y le di un beso en la frente.

Sentí que alguien me observaba, al voltear me encontré con Soul viéndome de una manera muy… ¿dulce? me acerque a el lo vi directamente a lo ojos y me di cuenta que tenia los ojos mas hermosos que alla visto, no se por que no lo había notado antes.

No podía dejar de ver esos ojos rojos, era como si algo me obligara a verlos y no dejar de hacerlo, sentí que una de las manos de Soul me acariciaba una de mis mejillas. El se empezó a acercar a mi rostro mientras veía mis labios, estaba muy cerca y note que me vio a los ojos como buscando permiso para besarme, me empece a acercar a el como diciendo hazlo y…

-¿Mamá?- me separe lo mas rápido que pude de Soul, y vi a Hero tallándose los ojos. Me acerque a el y me puse en cuclillas enfrente de el

-¿Qué pasa amor?- ¿Qué es lo que estaba apunto de hacer? ¿iba a… besarlo?

-es que tengo hambe

-ven vamos por algo de comer-lo cargue

-¡hola Soul!- le decía Hero

-hola Hero- y le revolvió el cabello

-¡vamo a comel helado!

-¿no que tenias hambre Hero?- le pregunte

-si peo de helado

-eso no es comida Hero- decía Soul

-pelo yo quielo helado- decía mientras inflaba las mejillas

-jejeje… esta bien amor, pero solo por esta noche

-¡si!- salimos de mi recamara y nos fuimos a la sala donde deje a Hero en el sillón y Soul se sento con el. Fui a la cocina saque lo que quedo del helado que compramos en la tarde y saque unos vasos y unas cucharas. Regrese con los chicos. Vi que Hero trataba de cargar a Blair para enseñársela a Soul, pero no podía. Así que fue y le ayudo a cargarla.

-ella es mi macota y se llama Blail- decía mientras trataba de subirse al sillón, me acerque y le ayude a subirse- glacias, yo la enconte en la calle y ahola la cuido yo – se sento a lado de Soul

-asi que Blail- decía Soul mientras la acariciaba y ella empezaba a ronronear. Me senté a lado de Hero

-de hecho es Blair no lo pronuncia bien- decía mientras empezaba a servir los helados y le entregue el suyo a Hero y empecé a preparar el de Soul

-jejeje… Blair es un lindo nombre- le entregue a Soul el vaso y al verlo de nuevo a los ojos no podía dejar de verlo y el no dejaba de verme

-lo se, yo lo ecogí (escogí) – al escuchar a Hero deje de ver a Soul y segui con lo que estaba haciendo. Al terminar me empecé a comer mi helado sentía la mirada de Soul en mi, pero trate de ignorarla ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo?

-¿asi?- le preguntaba Soul

-si, ¿mamá?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde etan mis olejas de gato? Se las quielo ensenal (enseñar) a Soul el no la vio

-si no mal recuerdo están… en la recamara ¿quieres que las valla a buscar?

-no –decia mientras me daba el vaso del helado y se bajaba del sillón- yo voy – Hero salió corriendo y fue a la recamara. Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala, no sabia que decir. Y al parecer el tampoco

-Maka siento mucho lo que paso hace rato, no era mi intención. Si te incomoda mi presencia te prometo que no volverá a pasar y me alejare de ti si me lo pides

-no Soul, no tienes que pedirme disculpas y mucho menos alejarte de mi -sentí que Soul acortaba el espacio que nos separaba y me agarraba de la mano y con la otra me agarraba de la barbilla obligándome a verlo.

-Maka yo se que puede que lo veas mal…

-mamá- Hero venia corriendo y Soul me soltó sentándose bien-¿me pones mi cola?

-claro que si- me entrego la cola y se la puse- mila Soul soy como Blail miau…

-valla que lindo gato tienes Maka

-jejeje… lo se, es muy lindo y se porta como un angelito –Hero se puso en posición de 4 patas y empezó a andar asi por la casa, mientras que Blair lo seguía por atrás. Esos dos eran muy unidos.

-miau, miau… -decía Hero mientras se limpiaba como un gato. Blair solo la veía mientras movía su cola y una de sus orejas.

-bueno será mejor que me retire ya es algo tarde y no quiero abusar- Soul se paro del sofá y yo le imite, Hero dejo de hacer lo que hacia y vino hacia nosotros.

-¿ya te vas?

-si, ya es tarde y ustedes ya han de querer descansar.

-no te vaias (vallas) vamos a jugal- Hero lo jalaba de la playera y Soul lo cargo

-Hero- me volteo a ver- Soul a de estar cansado también y ya es tarde, no es bueno que ande en las calles solo. Además mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano que vamos a salir.

-es cielto (cierto)- empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta, al llegar bajo a Hero y abri la puerta, Soul salió

-bueno me voy, nos vemos el lunes Maka. -¿lunes?

-a si, nos vemos.

-Adiós Hero, pórtate bien

-adiós Soul- vimos a Soul meterse al ascensor y cerré la puerta. ¿Por qué me iba a besar Soul? ¿Qué es lo que me iba a decir? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué le iba a corresponder?

**Soul**

Estaba caminando en la calle junto a Tsubaki, buscando el regalo perfecto para el gran "dios" Black Star, que por cierto es muy difícil de conseguir por que tiene que ser algo digno para el. Asi que no puede ser cualquier cosa. Cuando vi a Maka con Hero.

-mira Soul, son Maka y Hero. ¿vamos?

-claro- empezamos a caminara hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar un hombre se acerco a ellos, cargo a Hero, Maka se agarro de el y empezaron a caminar. Deje de caminar y Tsubaki al ver que no la seguía se detuvo. ¿Por qué esta ella con el? ¿Será el papá de Hero? Por eso ella estaba tan incomoda por lo sucedido ayer, ella esta con el… que idiota soy.

-¿Soul pasa algo?

-¿eh? No te preocupes, no pasa nada

-entonces ¿vamos con Maka-chan?

-no creo, esta con… esta ocupada y no creo que sea apropiado interrumpir

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro ¿que es?

-vamos a sentarnos allá- me decía mientras me señalaba una cafetería. Entramos y pedimos un café cada uno.- a ti ¿te gusta Maka-chan? – me sorprendi por la pregunta- sabes que yo no le voy a decir a nadie

-lo se- empecé a mover la cuchara en mi café- y si me gusta Maka. ¿soy muy obvio no? Eso no es cool

-jejeje… si eres obvio, bueno para mi lo fue. Ya que tu evitas hablarle a cualquier chica, solo nos hablas a nosotras, pero con Maka fue diferente

-jejeje… si lo se pero la primera ves que la vi supe que era diferente, que… no era como las otras chicas.

Flash Back

Estábamos caminado para la cafetería en donde estaba trabajando Tsubaki la novia del gran Dios que tengo de amigo, ya que íbamos tener una salida entre amigos. Y como siempre Black Star no podía entrar como alguien normal, entro azotando la puerta y gritando como loco.

-niajajaja… simples mortales ya no tiene que sufrir por mi, su gran dios Black Star ya esta aquí. – yo solo entre como haciéndome el que no los conocía. Y Kid estaba viendo la "simetrica" del lugar

-hola Chicos, no tardo es que tengo que enseñarle a Maka-chan el lugar ya que va a trabajar aquí

-niajaja… ya era hora que contrataran a alguien para que te ayudaran.- al voltear a ver a la chica solo la vi de espaldas y estaba junto a un niño mientras hablaba con el.

-jeje… si, ¿quieren que les traiga algo mientras esperan?

-por favor Tsubaki, pero que sea simetrico

- si lo se Kid, ahorita regreso- nos fuimos a sentar a un lugar a esperar a que terminara, volteé a donde estaba Tsubaki y vi que le estaba entregando un pastel al niño y después se metia con la chica a la cocina. En un rato salieron, Tsubaki traia la orden de nosotros y logre ver a la chica de frente, tenia unos ojos verdes muy lindos y he de admitir que no estaba para nada fea era muy guapa, pero lo mas seguro es que fuera como todas las locas de la escuela que solo nos ven y empiezan a acosarnos. Es muy molesto eso. Tsubaki nos dejo las cosas y regreso con la chica.

Después de un rato Black Star ya se había hartado de estar esperando. Se paro de la mesa, se fue a la barra y se subió a esta, yo solo suspire me pare de la mesa junto con Kid y fuimos a la barra. Nos pusimos a lado del niño que estaba viendo a Black Star

-¡Tsubaki!- se puso a gritar Black Star, casi se cae de la barra y se coloco en su pose de dios, el niño se empezó a reir de el, por las babosadas que estaba haciendo. Salieron las chicas y al verla mas de cerca pude obsérvala mejor, lo guapa le quedaba corto era hermosa.

-¿todavía vas a ser esperar a tu gran Dios Black Star?- noto que alguien la estaba observando, asi que volteé la mirada para que no notara que era yo y se pusiera a gritar como loca.

-no ya acabe Black, solo me cambio y ya- le respondió Tsubaki

-siento mucho si te entretuve Tsubaki- la chica le hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa y la verdad me sorprendió, las chicas que conocía no hacían eso ni aunque tuvieran que hacerlo.

-a no Maka, por favor. No es molestia como dijes, es mi deber- decía Tsubaki mientras negaba con la manos

-bueno yo me retiro- decía mientras le sonreía a Tsubaki- vamos Hero. Despídete- bajo al chico de la silla

-si, glacias po el pastel Tsubaki, me guto mucho. Adiós- decía el niño mientras se despedía con la mano

-de nada Hero, espero verte de nuevo, cuídate.-la chica volteo a vernos, solo esperaba que me coqueteara a mi, o a los chicos, pero…

-con permiso- solo dijo eso- adiós Tsubaki.

-adiós Maka.- los chicos empezaron a discutir de nuevo, me acerque a Tsubaki

-nee… ¿Cómo se llama la chica nueva?

-Maka-chan

-Maka ¿Qué?

-mmm… si no mal recuerdo es Albarn, Maka Albarn ¿Por qué?

-curiosidad- le sonreí de lado a Tsubaki

Fin del Flash Back

-la primera vez que la vi me sorprendió demasiado era una chica hermosa a mi parecer, pero crei que podía ser como las demás

-Maka-chan no es de ese tipo de chicas

-lo se, pero yo no la conocía. El primer dia que entro a trabajar lo comprobé

Flash Back

Entramos en la cafetería para ir por Tsubaki, y por que me moria por algo para comer. Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, empece a ver por la ventana mientras esperábamos que Tsubaki nos atendiera.

-buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean?- ¿esa voz? Al voltear me encontré con Maka, estaba con su uniforme del trabajo se veía bien, pero me gustaba mas como se veía con su ropa. ¿que rayos piensas?

-niajajaja… tu gran dios Black cumple tus deseo no al revés jajaja- la voz de Black Star me trajo de vuelta de mis locos pensamientos

-¿eh?- la chica se sorprendió por lo que dijo Black Star.

-¡por los dioses de la simetría! Eres muy simétrica- después Kid se paro de donde estaba y empezó a verla por todos los angulos -si, eres perfecta.

-¿disculpe?-pregunto asustada la chica, mientras daba dos pasos hacia atras

-NNOOOOOO- Kid empezó a gritar y se dejo caer al piso- eres asimétrica- se paro del piso, la agarro por los hombros y empezó a agitarla- quítate ese gafete con tu nombre, eso rompe tu simetría. O ponte otro

-¿me podría soltar?- le pidió Maka, pero el no la escuchaba- ¿disculpe? Por favor suelte

-¡no yo que creí que había encontré a alguien perfectamente simétrico! Esto no puede ser… te voy a quitar ese gafete que te hace asimétrica-vi que tenia intenciones de tocarla para quitarle el gafete, eso me enojo. Es hora de que me meta en esto

-asimétrico, ya estate quieto- y como consiguiente tenemos a un Kid deprimido.

-alguien máteme, no merezco vivir. Soy un cerdo asimétrico

-¡niajajaja… lo único que necesitas mortal, es a tu gran dios Black Star!-

-aaaa… ahorita le hablo a Tsubaki. Con permiso – la chica nos veía con miedo y sorpresa, por primera ves una chica nos veía asi y no de una manera acosadora, ella se fue a buscar a Tsubaki. Grandes amigos me fui a conseguir, por que he de admitir que si son raros. Estuve esperando a que la chica saliera de la cocina, escuche que Tsubaki se despedía de ella y al verla salir voltee la mirada. Se despidió de Marie-san y salió del local y la vi pasar por la ventana, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Tsubaki se acerco a nosotros, pero los chicos estaban en su mundo, me pare de la mesa y me acerque a Tsubaki

-nos vemos después, tengo algo que hacer. Hay me despides de los dos.

-esta bien Soul vete con cuidado

Salí de la cafetería y empece a buscarla con la mirada, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Segui caminando por un buen rato, pero nada. La había perdido, si que camina rápido, no me llevaba mucha ventaja. Empece a caminar de regreso hacia la cafetería, cuando la vi saliendo de una tienda con dos enormes cajas tratando de ver por donde iba, me acerque a ella por detrás, vi que choco con un poste y se iba a caer. Me acerque a ella rápido y la agarre a tiempo para que no se callera.

-deberías de tener mas cuidado – le dije

-lo siento mucho, es que no puedo ver- pero ella no volteo a verme si no que le estaba hablando al poste pensando que yo estaba alla.

-ya veo, por que… le estas hablando a un poste, estoy aquí atrás – ella se dio la vuelta y le quite la caja de arriba-¿te ayudo?

-no, no quiero molestarte.- vi que se sorprendió un poco

-no es molestia-le coloque de nuevo la caja que le había quitado y agarre las dos cajas juntas, y si que pesaban ¿Qué traían, piedras? -valla si pesan

-si algo-ella se me quedo viendo como analizándome. Genial habre caído en la trampa- eres uno de los amigos de Tsubaki, el callado

-¿callado?- me quede sorprendido por que no sabia y no tenia ni idea de quien rayos era yo, y no es por nada pero todo mundo sabia quien era yo y mas que nada las chicas.

-lo siento me deje llevar, es que cuando te veo siempre estas callado- enserio que esta chica me sorprende cada ves mas

-no hay problema, llámame Soul- no me gusta eso del chico callado no suena para nada cool, y menos viniendo de ella

-esta bien, yo soy… -le interrumpi antes de que terminara de decirlo

-Maka Albarn

-si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca hemos hablado- rayos es cierto, como rayos sabría eso si no hemos hablado nunca, ahora pensara que eres un maldito acosador. Sentí que me sonroje y me voltee a ver a otro lado.

-aaa… lo que pasa- piensa una excusa, una rapido- … es que… Tsubaki habla de ti

-ya veo- de la que me salve

-¿entonces te ayudo?- le pregunte aun sin verla

-aaa… si gracias- la vi de reojo, y estaba sonriéndome, era una linda sonrisa. ¿en que rayos pienso? -¿estas bien?

-eh si claro ¿por que lo preguntas?- vi que se acerco a mi, se paro de puntitas y ¿me iba a besar? Claro cai en su trampa redondito y ahora me tiene a su maldita merced - ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte un poco molesto, pero creo que no lo noto. Con su mano me toco la mejilla y luego la alejo de nuevo.

-lo siento- ellas se alejo de mi y regreso en donde estaba- es que pensé que tenias fiebre, por que estas rojo- ¿estoy rojo? Por Kami-sama como me tiene esta tipa, y no se da cuenta que estoy asi por ella. Solo se preocupa por mi y yo pensando mal de ella.

-un chico tan cool como yo no se enferma tan fácilmente- le dije

-jejeje… si tu lo dices-

-¿para donde?

-por aquí- empezamos a caminar y yo solo estaba al pendiente de ella. Trataba de vigilarla por si trataba de tener dobles intenciones. Pero nada, de hecho ni siquiera hablaba -aquí es gracias

-¿no quiere que lo lleve hasta tu departamento?- no se porque pero no quería dejarla

-no es necesario- ella negó con las manos

-vamos, no me cuesta nada. Además no es cool que te deje cargar estas cajas- le dije mientras le sonreía de lado y ella solo suspiro

-esta bien –abrió la puerta del edificio y fuimos al elevador, subimos al 3 piso. Caminamos hasta una puerta de casi al fondo - aquí esta bien. Lo puedes dejar aquí en el piso –baje las cajas con cuidado y las deje en le piso junto a la puerta.- muchas gracias por ayudarme- me dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-si no hay problema- me sentía extraño a su lado, y era algo que no había sentido antes.- bueno me voy. Adiós- me despedi de ella y camine hacia el ascensor, la vi hay parada viendo como me iba.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿asi que ese dia fuiste con Maka-chan?

-si, no se por que pero ese dia tenia como… una tracción hacia ella y tenia que saber mas de ella. Luego tu me dijiste que íbamos en la misma escuela, trate de buscarla. Pero nunca la encontré, ella tenia diferentes horarios y las únicas veces que podía verla era en el trabajo, o cuando me podía escapar de ustedes y la ayudaba con las cajas que ella recoge.

-entonces todas la veces que te ibas antes, era para ir con ella

-jejeje… si, y no es nada cool. Cuando la vi en la escuela junto a ustedes, me sorprendió verla hay, ya que por semanas la estuve buscando y cuando me rendi. Hay estaba junto a ti y las chicas. Jajaja… luego golpeo a Kid y Black star, algo que ninguna chica antes había hecho y ni un chico. Hasta Black Star la reconoció.

-jejejeje… la verdad tienes razón ella es única

-y eso fue lo que me gusto de ella, por que era única. No era como las demás, siempre crei que todas las chicas serian como las demás y que nunca encontraría a esa persona. Como lo hicieron los chicos

-entonces Soul, por que no te animas con ella, tal vez… - negué con la cabeza

-ya la viste hoy, ella estaba con el y tal vez es el padre de Hero, no se me había pasado por la cabeza el simple hecho de que ella podría tener pareja. Y para acabarlo ayer entramos a una incomodidad que no se si valla a seguir asi

-¿ayer, por lo de tu sangrado nasal? Jajaja… - me sonroje por lo que dijo

-creo que eso también lo hace obvio, y no… ayer por la noche fui a su casa, no es nada cool, pero casi la beso

-¿casi?- asentí

Flash Back  
no podia creer que yo estuviera buscando a una chica, pero por kami-sama esa chica me gustaba y mucho. Y como ya no la vi en la cafetería, aquí me tienen. Al llegar a su puerta toque el timbre, me arrepentí de haberlo tocado ya me había dado la vuleta, cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Soul? ¿Qué haces aquí?- al voltear a verla, hay estaba ella en una playera de tirantes y en un short. Sentí que me sonroje, esto no es cool.

-a eso… sie…ento venir tan tarde, pero es que… ya no te vi en la cafetería

-a lo que pasa es que tenia que comprar unos muebles para la recamara de Hero. Asi que me fui rápido y las chicas me acompañaron

-si nos dimos cuenta de eso, los chicos casi corren a buscar a sus diosa y futura esposa jejeje… - en eso no miento, si hubiera sido por Liz que los obligo a quedarse ellos hubiera ido a buscarlas y… yo hubiera ido con ellos

-creo que luego me tendré que disculpar con ellos por llevármelas- se recargo en la puerta

-ni te preocupes por eso- levante los hombros

-¿quieres pasar?

-¿eh? A si gracias- ella abrió la puerta, entro en su casa y yo la segui. Al entrar podía ver algunos muebles nuevos, estaban en la sala

-¿y esos son los muebles?

-a si me los acaban de traer, de hecho los iba a arreglar apenas.- ¿ella sola iba a moverlo?

-permíteme ayudarte

-no como crees, ya los acomodare después yo…

-no seria nada cool que te dejara acomodarlos sola y mas la cama. Asi que permíteme ayudarte- le sonreí de lado

-esta bien- me quite la chamarra que tria puerta, pues esta no me iba a dejar moverme a gusto, la deje en una de las sillas.

Empezamos primero por meter la cama, el colchón y los colocamos en su lugar de una vez. Metimos un ropero y se hizo lo mismo. Después ella me pidió que le ayudara con un mueble de su recamara para que pudiera estar la televisión que le compro a Hero. Al entrar vi a Hero dormido en la cama y estaba a punto de caerse, Maka se acerco rápido a el y lo acomodo de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente.

No podía dejar de verla, ella era una madre muy buena con su hijo, ella era muy cool. Por un momento me imagine a ella con nuestros hijos y claro con Hero. No se veria nada mal. Ella volteo a verme, pero no le quite la vista de encima; ella se empezó a acercarse a mi sin quitarme la vista. De cerca sus ojos eran aun mas hermosos, eran como una piedra precioso y tenia un brillo espectacular, que no podía dejar de verlos.

Sentí que mis manos me picaba, tenia la necesidad de tocarla. Hacerque una de mis manos a su mejilla y era tan suave. Por Kami-sama. Tengo que besarla; me empece a acercar a ella para besarla, esos labios me llamaban a gritos. La vi a los ojos, buscando alguna duda o algo que me dijera que me detuviera pero no… ella se empezó a acercar a mi. Ya estaba por besarla cuando…

-¿Mamá?-ella se separa muy rápido de mi y se fue con Hero el cual se estaba tallando los ojos. Se puso de cuclillas enfrente de Hero -¿Qué pasa amor?- no lo podía creer por poco y… ¡la beso!

-es que tengo hambe

-ven vamos por algo de comer-ella lo levanto y camino hacia mi

-¡hola Soul!- Hero me saludo

-hola Hero- le revolví el cabello

-¡vamo a comel helado!

-¿no que tenias hambre Hero?

-si peo de helado

-eso no es comida Hero- le dije

-pelo yo quielo helado- el inflo las mejillas en modo de berrinche

-jejeje… esta bien amor, pero solo por esta noche

-¡si!- salimos de la recamara y nos fuimos a la sala en donde Maka dejo a Hero en el sillón y yo me sente con el. Ella fue a la cocina por el helado, al ver la casa me di cuenta que ella no tenia muchas cosas, solo lo necesario. Hero se bajo del sillón y empezó a buscar algo por la casa.

-blail, Blail- Hero empezó a hablarle a alguien y por el pasillo apareció una gata, Hero trataba de cargarla pero el no podía, así que me pare, agarre a la gata y me sente de nuevo.

-ella es mi macota y se llama Blail-el empezó a decirle mientras trataba de subirse al sillo, pero no podía. Ya iba a ayudarle cuando Maka se acerco y le ayudo- glacias, yo la enconte en la calle y ahola la cuido yo – se sentó a un costado mío

-asi que Blail- empecé a acariciar a la gata y empezó a ronronear.

-de hecho es Blair no lo pronuncia bien- Maka le corrigió y empezó a preparar los helado y le entrego el primero a Hero, el cual empezó a comerlo

-jejeje… Blair es un lindo nombre- ella me entrego el vaso y no quedamos viéndonos, no podía apartar la mirada de ella y ella no la apartaba de mi

-lo se, yo lo ecogí (escogí) –Hero hablo ocasionando que ella dejara de verme, pero yo no dejaba de verla

-¿asi?- le pregunte

-si, ¿mamá?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde etan mis olejas de gato? Se las quielo ensenal (enseñar) a Soul el no la vio- ¿orejas?

-si no mal recuerdo están… en la recamara ¿quieres que las valla a buscar?

-no –el le entrego el vaso a Maka y se bajo del sillon- yo voy –Hero corrió de nuevo hacia la recamara, y todo que en silencio, no sabia que decir, ¡casi beso a Maka! Tal vez esta incomoda por mi presencia, asi que será mejor que me disculpe

-Maka siento mucho lo que paso hace rato, no era mi intención. Si te incomoda mi presencia te prometo que no volverá a pasar y me alejare de ti si me lo pides

-no Soul, no tienes que pedirme disculpas y mucho menos alejarte de mi –me acerque a ella, pero no me veía, con una de mis manos la agarre por la barbilla y voltee su rostro para verla a la cara. Y con la otra agarre una de sus manos.

-Maka yo se que puede que lo veas mal… -no termine de derle por que Hero venia

-mamá- Hero apareció por la sala corriendo y yo me acomode de nuevo en el sillon-¿me pones mi cola?

-claro que si- le entrego una cola a Maka y ella se lo coloco - mila Soul soy como Blail miau…

Fin del Flash Back

-trate de arreglar las cosas, pero no pude. No me atreví a decirlo enfrente de Hero

-ya veo, entonces se formo algo incomodo entre ustedes

-para mi no, pero para ella creo que si.

-Soul, no te rindas.-ella me agarro de las manos- ella me ha dicho que…

-niajaja… ¿Qué haces tu con mi diosa?- llego Black Star y empezó a señalarme. Esto no va a terminar bien.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les halla gustado, asi que déjenme comentarios por favor. **

**Cuídense mucho **


End file.
